Enrolled!
by Porcelain-Carrier-67
Summary: Prequel is When I'm Gone. Amu wins an enrollment at Ikuto's school for one week! Will their new relationship deepen or will conflicts tear it apart before they've even started putting it together? Amuto
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form--how could I have found someone to make those freakin' **_**awesome**_** lock and key designs if I did?**

**--**

**Hello everyone! Looks like I'm still in my Amuto mode, so I decided to write another story. So: I've decided that "When I'm Gone" will be this story's prequel, okay?**

**Time to get it started!**

_**Thinking**_

**--**

**Chapter 1: Good Morning**

"**I know what I said, but **_**still!!**_**" Amu wailed, rolling on her bed in frustration. As of late, she couldn't get the memory of her and Ikuto kissing out of her head. Especially now, when she'd just woken up from another dream of that night--one that doubled her longing for the cat boy even more.**

"**It's okay, Amu-chan," Ran comforted sleepily.**

**Amu nodded as her cell phone rang. When she picked it up, a faint chime could be heard; the bell accessory Ikuto had left at her balcony door.**

**Flipping it open, she sighed, "Hello?"**

"**Good morning, Amu-chan," Nagehiko greeted. [[A/N: **_**Does**_** he call her Amu-chan?]]**

"**Morning," she yawned. "How's it going?"**

"**Pretty good for **_**me,**_**" he implored.**

"**Is somebody in trouble?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Who?"**

"**You. Take a look at your clock, Amu-chan."**

**She did as she was told and when her mind registered the numbers, she screamed. Upon hearing this, Nagehiko closed his phone and turned to the other Guardians.**

"**She'll be here in 10 minutes, I believe."**

**--**

_**Late, late, late, late, late, late! WHY AM I LATE TODAY?!**_

**Amu weaved past people and through crowds, over dogs and around delivery men. Her poor charas were barely able to keep up with her.**

_**I can't believe nobody woke me up! The big assembly was today--I even wrote it on the fridge! 'If I'm not up, go upstairs and yell until I am'--how much more clearer can that **_**get?**

**Unfortunately, because of Amu's mental beat-up session, coupled with her speed, her charas couldn't warn her in time that she was running into the path of oncoming traffic.**

"**Amu-chan!" they shouted as loud as possible.**

"**Huh?" she snapped out of it, skidding to a stop. When she saw the huge hoard of trucks and cars about to hit her, she stayed that way.**

"**Amu!" another voice yelled. **

**Her head swiveled toward it just as a pair of strong arms grabbed her and she was spirited away from danger. Amu opened her eyes hesitantly, not realizing she had closed them.**

"**Ikuto!" she gasped.**

"**You goddamn idiot!" he replied.**

"**I didn't see them, okay? Besides, I'm really late for the--" she started to defend.**

"**The Guardian assembly," he finished.**

"**You remembered," she smiled gently.**

"**Of course I did," he smirked. "You wouldn't stop texting me about how nervous you were or if you should wear any special charms and what you were going to say. Don't you recall me offering my opinion?"**

"**U-Um," she stammered, recalling it perfectly.**

"**Checkered panties," he whispered in her ear.**

"**Stop being such a pervert!" Amu screamed. "And you **_**could **_**put me down, you know!"**

"**Yes, I know," he said smoothly as he began jumping from building to building, towards Amu's school. "But I don't think you really want me to for several reasons."**

**She didn't respond, but instead snuggled into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. She started humming an easy tune, completely happy at the moment.**

"**I missed you," she told him suddenly. "But I didn't run into traffic on the chance you would save me. It really was an accident."**

"**I know, I'm not mad," he smiled. "I was just really scared. And I wasn't trying to make you miss me either--I've been studying a lot lately."**

**Amu blinked, surprised at this. "You've been going to school?"**

**Ikuto looked to the side. "Well, I figured since you can do it almost every day, then I might as well give it a try."**

"**That's great!" she beamed, bouncing forward a little, causing them to rock dangerously to the left.**

"**Amu, watch it!"**

"**If you don't want stuff like this to happen, **_**wait**_** until you tell me something happy!"**

"**That **_**wasn't**_** happy! It was a completely normal statement!"**

"_**Ikuto**_**, we're falling!"**

"_**Amu**_**, I'm working on it!"**

"**Oh, my god--it's birds…! Ikuto, you **_**can't **_**bite them out of the way!"**

**--**

**Somehow, they were able to make it there a few minutes before the assembly started.**

"**That…was exhausting," Ikuto admitted.**

"**Yeah," Amu agreed. "Do you want to come over later? I'll buy some taiyaki for you and Yoru."**

**Hearing his name and taiyaki in the same sentence, the cat chara popped out. "Amu, nya! She's got taiyaki for me, nya!"**

**She giggled when he went to purring and hugging her head in gratification. Ikuto flicked him off in annoyance.**

"**What was that for?" Amu and Yoru both asked; Amu the calmer of the two.**

"**Maybe **_**I**_** want to hug you and **_**he**_** was taking too long?" he implied.**

**Amu smiled warmly and jumped up, tackling him with affection. "Aw, don't get jealous! After all, you're the one I love!"**

**She gasped and immediately let go, backing away slightly.**

_**I said 'love'. Oh, crap--I said I love him!**_

"**W-Well, I've gotta go, so I'll see you later," she brushed it off. "Ikuto, do your best in school, okay? Bye!"**

**Amu tried to run away, but Ikuto grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her back, catching her in his strong grip before she fell.**

"**Hey!" she squirmed.**

"**Thank you," he spoke softly.**

"**Eh?"**

"**You finally replied. Remember when I stayed at your house? That time when Kiddy King confessed? I told you I loved you too and took you this long, but you finally said it back."**

**She kept quiet for a moment before replying: "You're welcome."**

**After a couple moments had passed and Ikuto still hadn't released her, Amu cleared her throat loudly.**

"**Oh, right--assembly thing," he apologized letting her go.**

"**Finally!" she sighed, bending forward.**

"**One more thing."**

**Hearing this, she turned around to look at him. Ikuto grinned his perverted grin and Amu had no time to prepare herself for it when he gave her a long kiss goodbye.**

"**See you later, over-ecstatic shortie," he whispered in her ear before swiftly pulling away from her and off to his classes.**

"**IKUTO! NOT IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL, YOU IDIOT!" Amu managed to wail after her stunned silence had passed.**

"…_**And for any students that may be wandering the campus with a Cool 'N Spicy demeanor, the assembly is starting now. End of announcements for now, thank you."**_

"**I'm coming--I promise!!!"**

**--**

**Amu stumbled forward in a quick blur that could've been referred to as 'running up the stairs' for some people. Her body, finding that there were no more stairs to 'walk' over, was so surprised by this that she wound up falling forward and tripping, doing a face plant…on the stage and in front of all her peers.**

"**And lastly, here's Amu-chii, our Joker!" Yaya covered cheerfully. "Isn't she good at her job?"**

**That made Amu feel 2% better about the laughter surrounding her as she picked herself up.**

"**Damn it, that hurt," she muttered to herself as she took her seat.**

"**Hinamori-san, are you alright?" Tadase asked softly with a concerned look on his face.**

**The second she realized Tadase was next to her, she couldn't help remembering Ikuto talking about the 'Kiddy King's ' confession. Coupled with the next remembrance of her and Ikuto kissing afterwards didn't help her furious blush dissipate.**

"**Hinamori-san?" Tadase's features grew even more concerned.**

"**Amu-chan, did you catch a cold while rushing to get here?" Nagehiko questioned from her other side.**

"**I-I'm just fine!" she answered to both. "But, um, what are we doing again today?"**

**Yaya popped up from behind her chair. "The school gave us three internships for the school Ikuto-chii goes to, and, if you get one, you can go there for a week to see what it'll be like and what things you can do to help out both his and our school further!" she supplied. [[A/N: Does Yaya say 'chii' after everyone's name? If not, I'd still like to keep it that way--**_**so**_** much easier :D]]**

"**So, who's won so far?" Amu wondered breezily, (ignoring the Ikuto part of her explanation)noticing the giant wire ball that was being spun around by Rima. She assumed that the little plastic balls inside had the student's names on them.**

"**Nagehiko-chii got lucky!" Yaya grinned, pointing at the winner. "There was also Yamabuki-chii over there, and the last is…"**

**A ball slid out of the contraption and Rima picked it up. It opened, letting out a stream of confetti and once that was out of the way, she plucked the piece of paper out and unfolded it.**

"…**Hinamori Amu?" she read confusedly.**

_**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**_

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!"**

**--**

**Yahoo! Chapter 1 done! I'm so proud of myself, hah! I'm so proud, I am letting you guys decide how to praise me!!**

**Awaiting the love:**

**Porcelain-Carrier-67**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking News

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. If I did, you wouldn't _believe_ half the things I'd change! (And my editors probably wouldn't let me, out of fairness to the Tadamu couple)

--

Two chapters in one day is what I'm hoping for~~ ...And, I failed, but it was close!

Alright, apparently, my first chapter is in look-at-this-from-across-the-room-can-you-see-it?-yeah BOLD and I don't know why, but I'm hoping it get changed. If not, take solace in knowing I am just as peeved as some of you may also be.

No reviewers yet--the story's been up for, what, seven minutes?? So, I've got no credits to give in this chapter, but probably in chapter 3 if this turns out good! Okee-dokey, story time.

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 2: Breaking News

Amu had been seemingly dead, but her own wild outburst brought her back to life.

"…_and the last is…"_

"…_Hinamori Amu?"_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she fretted, jumping out of chair and storming over to Rima, snatching the paper from her hand and reading it for herself. "WHEN DID I SIGN UP FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" she snarled.

"A-About that…" Tadase stammered. "Remember that meeting you couldn't go to because of that dentist appointment?" She nodded. "_That_ was the meeting. We assumed you wouldn't get picked!"

"Besides, I don't really see a problem with it. It isn't like you're seeing him, so there's nothing to worry about, right?" Rima chipped in, emotionally stabbing Amu.

_That's right. I haven't told anyone about me…and Ikuto…that he's my… JEEZ, I can't even say it in my mind--how LAME is that?!_

Amu looked at the floor so as to not to meet any of the Guardian's eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

Rima grabbed Amu's wrist and held it in the air like she was a wrestling champion. "She's in!"

For some reason not known to the unlucky girl, the students cheered enthusiastically at her agreement.

_Sorry, Ikuto!_ Amu cried inside.

--

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?"

"Impersonating a dead raccoon. How am I doing? Have I passed into the spirit world yet? Please tell me when I do."

Miki poked her with the soft end of her pencil, deciding to do that instead of asking again. Su offered a giant oatmeal cookie, but Amu waved it away. Ran managed to get in a couple lines of cheering before Amu threw her book bag across the school courtyard at her. That's where she ran to right after the assembly had ended and so far, aside from her charas, nobody had bothered her yet.

"Yo. Nagehiko told me to buy you something that'd make you feel better. So, what do you want?"

"Kukai!" Amu groaned, flying up from her place on the bench. "I was going for a world record at being left alone!"

He flicked her forehead playfully. "Sorry. Tell me why on the way?"

She stared him down for a moment before getting up and retrieving her bag. "Fine."

--

"_That_ is quite a mess you've gotten yourself into," Kukai commented after Amu finished telling him her romantic events as of late.

"It _wasn't_ my fault!" she insisted roughly.

Kukai ignored her and flipped out his phone, putting it between where the two were sitting. "You hear all that?"

"_Loud and clear. Amu, why'd you agree if you were uncomfortable?"_ Nagehiko wanted to know on the other line.

"I am going to fluffing _kill _you, Kukai," Amu announced. While he pondered his fate, she went back to Nagehiko. "I…I think part of me kind of wanted to, actually. You know, the part that got malfunctioned when I did a face plant in front of the entire school."

"You did a face plant in front of the _school?!_" Kukai burst out laughing.

"_Still, I guess you could always give it to someone else,"_ the boy on the other end offered.

Amu exhaled. "No, I already accepted it."

"This isn't the military--you can shove your fate back into people's faces here and it's totally acceptable," Kukai said plainly.

"A wonderful suggestion--I'll keep it in mind," Amu replied sarcastically.

"_Well, if you aren't going to return the enrollment, then just pick up your uniform from Tadase and report to Ikuto's school tomorrow." _[[A/N: I don't know that name of his school, in case you haven't noticed, lol.]]

"Okay, then," Amu agreed. "Thanks, Nagehiko."

"_No problem! See you tomorrow, Amu-chan. Turn me off Kukai."_

"Later, man." Doing as he was told, he cut off the conversation. "Anything you want for real?"

Amu was going to say no when she gasped with recognition. "TAIYAKI!" she shouted.

"I didn't know you got so excited about these things," Kukai chuckled, taking her hand and running them both forward towards an open taiyaki shop.

--

Amu let out a gush of air, wandering over to her bed and collapsing on top of the covers. She only pulled herself up briefly to set the plate of taiyaki on her nightstand before rolling over and falling into a dreamless sleep.

--

_She's probably be mad that I came over here early when she comes home, but I'll just tell her that I missed her too much to stay away and distract her with something-something._

Ikuto pulled open Amu's balcony doors and was abut to flop onto the girl's bed when he noticed it was already occupied.

"Amu is…home?" he questioned out loud.

Yoru flew in after him and made a beeline for the taiyaki, no longer caring for Ikuto's conundrums.

Ikuto, meanwhile, came over to the side of her bed and knelt down, studying Amu's features: her closed, slightly moving eyelids…her soft lips wanting to form words, but finding that they could not…the gentle tendrils of hair that fell across her cheek.

He tucked it behind her ear as softly as possible, but the action still caused her to stir.

The lips that could not form words found a way to. "I didn't mean for it to happen…"

Ikuto backed up a bit, alarmed at the prospect of her waking up to his face being inches from hers; his hands still touching her hair. However, despite her outburst, Amu remained sleeping.

Out of curiosity, Ikuto stroked her cheek more notably.

"Ikuto, they picked my name," she confessed, nuzzling his hand.

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"I'm coming…with you…"

"Where?"

"With you…tomorrow…."

"Amu, refresh my memory: where am I going?"

Her lids fluttered and it wasn't a second after before he was trapped in her topaz-colored gaze.

"School," she couldn't help but answer.

Still slightly sleepy and not sure whether or not she was dreaming, Amu sat up and decided it didn't matter. Rubbing her eye, she explained clearly:

"I am going to your school as your classmate for one week. Can I have a kiss?"

He removed her hand and kissed her closed eye as requested. Gently laying her back against the pillows was all it took to ship her off to dreamland again.

"That was some news," was his startled response.

--

All done! This rocks! Okay, this one was a bit shorter, but I only have a few minutes until I have to get off, so I just added some fluff at the end for good measure and left it at that for tonight. Smiles!!

Racing with Father Time:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	3. Chapter 3: It's Okay

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form because have you noticed exactly _how many _characters are in the anime?? Who the hell has time to think up and maintain all of them!

--

La-di-la-di-la-di-FREAKING-DA, I GOT REVIEWERS! Thank you guys so much, I love you! (cries tears of happiness)

Audience: You got way too emotional over this crap.

Me: Well, it took you forever to get here. Without any jerk-wads like you to keep me in check, my happiness shall runneth over.

Audience: Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least we got to go to Florida. Jerk-wads have it pretty good, huh?

Me: FUDGE OFF!

My lovely reviewers:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18.

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 3: It's Okay

Ikuto stood up and thought over what Amu had confessed.

"_I am going to your school as your classmate for one week…"_

The cat boy took a deep breath and started rummaging through her room, looking for any sign that what she had said was true. It didn't take him long. There, hanging in her closet was the female uniform for his high school. He turned on his heels and picked up her school bag next, rifling through the pockets.

And right there in his palm was the slip of paper congratulating her, signed by the superintendent, that was his undeniable proof. He exhaled with a big gush of air.

"What will come of this?" he asked himself, glancing toward the sleeping Amu.

--

Almost as if a magnetic force was pulling her awake, Amu began opening her eyes against her immediate will. She wanted that darkness back that held her and shielded her from what she was running from. She cringed, pained by the deceit she was committing.

_How can I say anything? Kukai and Nagehiko know, but…can I really bear to tell everyone else on my own? And how am I going to tell Ikuto what happened…and what if he doesn't accept it?_

A tiny gasp escaped her lips, alerting Ikuto to her presence. He leaned down toward her, worried intensely by the fact that she was now crying. It looked as if she was fighting against the waking world.

"Amu," he breathed in her ear. "It's okay to open your eyes now."

That broke her ties to the dream world and sent her crashing back into reality. She jumped awake, startling Ikuto a bit. But not as much as he startled her by being so close.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?!" she demanded, pushing him away and sitting up.

He didn't even bother to try and use the cover he had thought up. "I was tired and wanted some sleep, so I came here. But it looks like you beat me to it. So why are _you _here?"

She flinched backwards. "Nothing. I'm not here for anything."

Ikuto's brow furrowed in confusion. _Why is she so hesitant and guilty-looking?_

"What happened today?" he asked bluntly.

It looked to him as though her had, quite literally, shocked her with his question. He sighed, realizing that just words wouldn't get him anywhere. He overpowered her in a second, pushing her against her mattress and kissing her warmly. Though her astonishment, she kissed him back, understanding how much she had ached for him to do this again.

When they broke apart for air, he looked her dead in the eye. "It doesn't bother me that you got picked to go to my school. In fact, I'm sort of happy. So don't worry about that, okay? I'll protect you if any perverts come your way."

"Y-You're the pervert I'm worried the most about!" she shot back. "Wait. How did you know I got--?"

He placed a finger to her lips. "You told me in your sleep." Then his face grew troubled. "You…didn't want to get up, right?"

She nodded, knowing she couldn't lie.

"I don't want you to ever be afraid of me or what I might think. Please don't be scared of me," he whispered, looking away.

In a defiant gesture, Amu raised her arms and encirled them around Ikuto's neck, forcing him to land down on top of her while she held him in place.

"A-Amu!" he stuttered.

Her grip tightened. "I'm not scared of you! I just didn't want you to be unhappy about something I did! I didn't want you to be disappointed in me because I agreed to something like I didn't care about what you had to say! Really, I don't know why, but sometimes I just get so sad when you aren't in my room waiting for me with that stupid grin on your face. Maybe with this, I figured I could get my fix of you for a while and I wouldn't hurt so much when you're away!" she blurted.

Ikuto pulled away to stare at the distraught girl. "Amu--"

"And it's not like I want you around all the time--I'm not as needy as that! But I don't want to ask you to come over all the time just in case you'd see me that way and usually just those texts can get me to sleep since I know you're the one who wrote them! So I don't know why I'm having these feelings--why I can't get you out of my head or why I want you to kiss me whenever I see you after a long time or why I'm really relieved that you want me to go to school with you!" She sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears.

Completely caught off guard by her sudden display of emotions, Ikuto could only take her in his arms and wonder what to do while she finished crying.

"I… I'm sorry," he finally said after some time. "I never wanted you to feel like that."

"Don't apologize!" she shouted. "It'll make me feel like I broke my promise to you even more."

"What--?" Ikuto's mind flashed with remembrance.

"_I know you might not be around everyday and that there's a good chance you'll be away for weeks at a time…but if I can, I'd like to be here for you if you'd like to vacation here once in a while," she grinned. "I really just want to help you as much as I possibly can."_

"_Do you promise me?"_

"_I promise--even when you're gone."_

"Shit," he cursed, hating himself at the moment. "I realize that my attitude suggests that I won't go somewhere for a few weeks in between, but I never said anything about not coming when I'm called."

"Eh?" Amu breathed.

Ikuto grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "If you want me to come over in the middle of the night, call. I don't care if it's because you had a nightmare or can't remember something from a TV show or, hell, call me if you want a stuffed animal to hug. Anything you need, ask me. All I want is for you to be happy with me."

"Happy…with you," she repeated slowly. A small smile spread across her lips. "Thank you."

"No problem." He opened his arms and she dove in, accepting the hug without a second thought.

"So, about my outfit for tomorrow…" she began cheerfully.

Ikuto laughed, pleased to see how much better he had made her feel.

--

"…And then he clicked his fingers and the cantaloupe fell right out of the tree! How'd he do that, Ikuto?" Amu ended her retelling of a magician's trick.

"I'm not sure," Ikuto replied truthfully. He noticed the yawn that slipped past Amu's guard. "Okay, bedtime."

"It's only 9, though!" she pouted.

Ikuto grabbed the clock as evidence. "It is 11. I'll pick you up in the morning, alright? Get some sleep."

Although she heard him perfectly, Amu made it seem as though she hadn't. She stayed in her spot next to him, her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs intertwined with his.

"I wanna cuddle more."

Ikuto sighed. "Me, too."

"So where's the problem?"

"My morals are being asses today."

"Throw them off the balcony--I'm sure you could land the shot."

Against his wants, Ikuto detangled himself from Amu and stood. She let out a breath of air and sat up, knowing that she never really had a chance at changing his mind. Still, he leaned down to give her a brief, passionate good night kiss and pressed his forehead against hers as way of apology.

Then he left her, but this time it didn't hurt Amu so much. He took his taiyaki with him and promised to come back.

--

"Amu, get _up._"

Something tickled her nose, making Amu scoot in the opposite direction.

"_Amu,_ you should wear the panties with ribbons on them today."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" she screamed, flying out of bed and jumping on top of Ikuto, pinning him to the floor.

He kissed the tip of her nose, then tickled it with his tail again. "Morning, _honey._"

"Good morning. Stop emphasizing things," she greeted.

He didn't respond, instead opting to put his arms around her lower back and pull her down closer to his face to receive a better kiss.

"Mmm! Ikuto! Don't I have to get ready?" Amu brought up, prematurely ending it.

Ikuto frowned. "Did God himself order you to?"

She poked his cheek and smiled mischievously. "May-be," she sang. "Do you consider yourself a god?"

"Nah. I'll be the pirate and you'll be the princess."

"Very funny."

"So, do you want me to help you change clothes?"

"_I-In the hallway, now!_"

--

Amu gingerly opened her door, peeking around the side, trying to pinpoint Ikuto's position.

"Wow, you can make anything look sexy."

She blushed crimson red and whirled into the hallway, slamming her door shut behind her. Her charas still hadn't woken up yet and she hoped a giant, closed door might deter them if they changed their minds.

"D-Don't go all perverted on me every time you see me now, okay?" she requested.

"But you look so cute," he amended, feigning a look of hurt.

She smiled. "Is that a weakness, Ikuto?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I do believe you're my drug." He brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned forward, smelling her intoxicating scent.

"I-Ikuto," she warned lightly.

"Maybe just one fix?" His hot breath danced across her skin.

"Um, I'm not…" His fingers came under her collar and rested on her bare shoulder. "Hey…" she barely spoke.

His teeth grazed across her throat and he found that he wanted to mark her as his--leave external proof of their love. Something that was felt by fingers and not by hearts.

Then he heard her heartbeat. Fast. Her breathing was gentle and quick. Instantly, he pulled away and hid his eyes from her confused gaze.

_I…I did something like that…_

"Ikuto, what's wrong with--?" she tried to ask.

"Come on, get your bag. I'll buy you something to eat on the way," he ignored her.

She stared a few seconds longer before complying. By the time they left the house, Ikuto gave her no room in the conversation to question him abut his actions or tell him that her family had left for Singapore and wouldn't return for two weeks.

--

Gasp! What will happen at Ikuto's school?

Audience: That's all you have to wonder about?! What about the fact that he almost freaking _bit her?!_

Me: (quietly) I don't know, I thought it was kind of sexy.

Audience: You're hopeless!

Me: You're nonexistent!

By the way, there is a song with the words 'I'll be the pirate and you'll be the princess' in it, but I don't know what it is.

Fighting with my imagination:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd be able to afford and new house with a balcony and a secret service to find me my very own romantic cat boy that'd use it to see me.

--

Hello, everyone! Ah, the lovely chapter 4 has arrived. Actually, I think _all _my chapters are lovely. Just like these guys:

My awesome reviewers:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18.

A possible reader in the future:

loveedwrdanbella.

And I'd also love to give kudos to all the other peoples who've clicked me to go on their Story Alert or Favorite Author list or any other thingy you can click on that makes me feel special! Thank you!

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 4: Welcome!

Amu and Ikuto walked in silence. Their charas had filled said silence the entire walk until about five minutes ago. Yoru had spotted some sort of fish shop and ran wildly toward it, leaving Ran, Miki, and Su in the dust--which was something Miki got really annoyed at, causing her to barrel off after him, which, in turn, led to the other two following her.

So now, Amu tried her best to strike up a conversation.

Unfortunately for her, Ikuto was being paranoid.

"There's no--"

She wanted to say 'There's nobody at my house for two weeks', but Ikuto interpreted it as 'There's no reason for me to be scared of you' and cut her off.

"How's your food?" he interrupted.

"J-Just fine," she stammered. After a moment, she went at it again. "I was wondering if you could--"

Even though she rushed to complete the sentence, Ikuto still managed to stop her, thinking that she was going to say 'I was wondering if you could tell me what you were trying to do before', when in reality, all she wanted to know was if he'd be willing to spend the night.

"How's your uniform fit?" Ikuto inquired, looking in her direction.

"It's nice, but still feels a little weird. Kinda like I'm driving a car five years too early. I mean, I knew I'd wear a uniform like this someday, but I didn't expect to get one so quickly. And they even made me a custom fit one," Amu marveled, twirling around a couple times as she walked.

"Well, even if you think it _feels_ weird, it _looks_ anything but weird. I was being serious before: you can pull anything off," he revealed. Then his eyes widened as he realized he'd just provided her with a mental link to what happened directly after.

A quick look at her expression proved that she'd found the link, too. "Hey…what were you trying to do after you said that? It wasn't like the normal way you toy with me."

_I _wasn't_ toying with you, that's why. I wanted to make every part of you mine forever. I wanted to leave an impression of my presence that wouldn't ever leave you. And I can't ever try to do something like that to Amu again. If I do…I have no idea what I could wind up doing._

"Amu," he whispered huskily.

"What is it?" she replied, jumping in front of him to make him stop.

He looked down at her with a painful gaze. "If I ever 'toy' with you like that again, you can't let me. Even if you happen to like it--" she blushed, remembering how sensual it had felt. "--you need to kick me or slap me into stopping."

"Ikuto…" she trailed off, unsure as to _why _he needed to be stopped.

He saw the worry and confusion on her face and gave her what she would call his perverted smirk.

"You can even bite my ear."

Instantly, Amu grew red and turned on her heel, marching in the direction of the high school, tossing a remark over her shoulder as she went.

"As if I'd even _want_ to! All Hell will break loose before I bite _your_ ear!"

"I'll hold you to it," he grinned, glad his diversion had worked.

It wasn't long before Amu's eyes caught hold of his massive school and he knew that, for the next set of hours, he'd be safe from her questions. That bright and carefree smile she gave him as she exclaimed with joy made everything all the better.

--

"What if they don't like me?"

"I'll throw my desk at them."

"What if they make fun of me?"

"I'll glare at them."

"What if I miss you?"

"I'll run straight to you."

Amu gave Ikuto a nervous smile and he patted her head affectionately.

"You'll do great," he assured her, going into the classroom first.

The bell rang, signaling that she didn't have any more time to avoid introductions. Her new homeroom teacher opened the door and ushered her in. She bravely set her jaw, rose to her full height and kept her eyes determined.

Then she walked over the threshold and into the evaluating gazes of her peers like she was the Most Adored Majesty of the Land.

"Everyone, this is Hinamori Amu-san," the teacher introduced. "She's be here for a week to gauge our curriculum against her own. Please make her feel welcome in the time that she's here. Would you like to say anything to your classmates?"

Amu caught Ikuto's eyes and smirked, suddenly flooded with confidence. This, however, sparked her Cool 'N Spicy attitude. "Let's see if you've got anything to teach me. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

Without even checking if it was okay with the proctor, Amu strode up the aisle and sat right next to Ikuto, calmly awaiting for the baffled teacher to begin.

"That was quite something," Ikuto muttered into her ear once the announcements started.

"All thanks to you," she spoke back. "Now, tell me: how many girls are currently glaring at me?"

He seemed surprised by this request until he turned and found that Amu had been perfectly validated in asking it.

"About 10. How'd you--?"

For the first time today, _she_ was able to cut _him_ off. "I'm only going to tell you this once in a while, so listen carefully: you are a very, very attractive person and I am not the only person that thinks so. Although, I _am _the only one, it seems, who's gotten the courage to sit next to you without invitation or introduction. Right?" Amu looked at him from under her lashes, feeling very smug about her deduction.

The corners of Ikuto's mouth twitched upward into a smile. "Damn, you _are_ some kind of girl, Amu."

"AMU?!" the gaggle of glaring girls burst.

"Well, since you want to know--" Amu interjected, saving Ikuto from having to deal with them. "--yes, we are on a first name basis. Care to know something else personal of me?"

_Why must I be Cool 'N Spicy right off the bat?!_

"You're not going to mention that we're going out?" Ikuto murmured, pretending to be hurt.

"I think they've had enough of a shock for one day," Amu explained, glancing toward the ghostly figures of what she assumed was Ikuto's fan club.

And so Amu secretly giggled through her first period of the day while Ikuto lounged next to her, loving the sound of it.

--

_Maybe I shouldn't have messed around with those fan girls…_

Amu took a deep breath and sauntered into her fourth period class, desperately wishing that Ikuto could walk in with her, but she didn't let this show. Honestly, she could hide her feelings so well sometimes.

She slid into her seat, begging that no one came her way as the idle minutes passed by before the teacher started her lesson. No such miracle occurred.

"Hinamori Amu, right?"

The pink haired girl looked up in dread when mentioned, but cracked a tiny smile. "Can I help you?"

There were three other girls behind the brown haired and sharp-eyed leader. She slammed both her hands on Amu's desk and stared her down.

"Stay away from Tsukiyomi-san," she got right to the point.

Amu kept her smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay away from _Ikuto_. Any other requests?"

The girl growled. "Stop pretending to be somebody with a higher status than us. Show some goddamn _respect_ for your sempai!"

Amu decided to drop the smile. "Yet again, I apologize. However, I believe it's pretty obvious that I _do _hold a higher position that you do. At least in Ikuto's eyes. I don't think you can argue that fact, now can you?"

"Just shut up, you bitch!" Ms. Leader screamed, raising her hand to slap her.

Amu's eyes widened in fear. However, the impact never came. She glanced over to see that an unknown person had grabbed the girl's hand.

"Please refrain from doing such unsightly things in the presence of others. If you have a problem with what somebody says, all you can do is address it and implore them to view things as you do. Any further than that is too much," the boy advised, letting her go.

Without another word, she stormed out of class, leaving Amu at a loss.

"Thank you for that," she finally remembered to express her gratitude. "I'm sorry you had to help me."

He snorted at her. "Don't get into such a situation where you _need _help."

"Huh?" she managed, the reason for his callousness unclear to her.

"Just because you call him by his first name doesn't mean you know everything about him," the stranger elaborated.

Amu couldn't help it; she laughed out loud. "I beg your pardon, but I really _do_. You've got no idea how well I know!" Then she got this sullen look on her face. "Yeah, I know a lot."

The boy ran a hand through his short, auburn hair and looked Amu over with his teal eyes. Something in his brain registered a hidden knowledge inside this girl that he couldn't deny.

"Are you guys going out?" he asked bluntly.

She grew red and shrieked, "As if _that's_ any of your business!!"

He grinned and stuck out his hand. "I'm Allen Yuuki. Nice to meet you, Hinamori Amu and welcome!"

She took it and thought over his puzzling name. "You're a foreigner?"

He nodded. "My dad's European and my mom's Japanese. They split my name between each other--not that dad got any say in the matter. It isn't like you can make up a new last name."

"Can I call you 'Yuuki-kun'?" Amu questioned, taking her hand back.

"Sure. And I'll call you 'Amu-chan', deal?" Yuuki smiled.

"No problem!"

Yuuki started walking back to his seat when he turned around. "Tell your boyfriend that I approve of his new girl. He'll know who I am."

Amu shrugged it off, but kept it in her mind to tell Ikuto later. She smiled happily, realizing that if anybody had heard Yuuki's last remark, they only knew that Amu _had _a boyfriend, not _who_ he was.

_At least not yet,_ she reminded herself.

--

Amu's school life has started! Aren't you all excited? Lemme get an 'A'!

Audience: STFU!

Me: That is _not_ an 'A'. Gimmie an 'M'!

Audience: B.S.

Me: You need to get your "Hooked on Phonics" set going again, huh? Shout out a 'U'! 'T'! 'O'! Let's go!

Audience: YOU ARE _NOT_ RAN, SO GO TAKE A HIKE! YOU WILL _NOT_ MAKE US CHEER 'AMUTO' EVER, EVER, IN YOUR LIFE! (huff, huff)

Me: (evil smile) I'd say you just did.

Audience: (roasting in their own flames of hatred at being thwarted)

I'm gonna relish in my victory while you guys(hopefully) wait in earnest for the next chapter.

The amazing strategist:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	5. Chapter 5: I'm So Sorry

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. Otherwise, I'd make Rima and Nagehiko fall even more in love. Maybe a romantic masquerade ball…

--

(sing song) I am doing so-o-o good~~

I'm updating fast~~

And while this makes you guys happy~~

It proves my social life doesn't last~~

Lol! Honestly, I'll do, like, one thing with somebody, then stay in my house for a week before I wanna go out again! Still, it's nice to keep the creativity flowing, right? Ah, summer is so convenient, ne?

Reviewers that I have so far:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, and **animefreak43213**. [[This one is bold because this reviewer is new, btw]]

Alright! Cheer for more chapters! Here's the latest _and longest so far!!!_

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 5: I'm So Sorry

"Wow. Was one class without me _that _bad?" was Ikuto's response when Amu plowed into him for a hug when they met up at lunch.

"Duh, you idiot," she scolded. "Wasn't it the same for you?"

"A little," he admitted. "Mostly, I was really worried about those girls from this morning."

"About that…" Amu laughed nervously.

Ikuto pulled her away from him and stared into her eyes with the utmost seriousness.

"Did they hurt you?" he demanded darkly.

"N-No!" Amu stammered, holding up her hands as a gesture of peace. "At least, Yuuki-kun stopped them before they could. He told me to let you know that he approves of me! Is he one of your friends?"

Instead of the smile she was expecting, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Allen Yuuki."

"Yup," Amu confirmed, noting how his sentence wasn't a question. "Do you know him?"

"Don't associate with him when I'm not there," Ikuto suddenly commanded.

"But why?" Amu wanted to know. "He was so nice to me."

"That's the fatal mistake: accepting his kindness. Believe me, Amu, you don't want to talk to that guy when you haven't set up boundaries with him," Ikuto insisted.

"What? 'Boundaries'?" she repeated.

"Hey Amu-chan," a silky voice whispered from behind. She was going to smile and say hi to Yuuki-kun when she felt her skirt go up. "Nice view. Thanks for the treat."

Only a few seconds of silence lasted. "YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Amu screamed, whirling around with the intent of decking him.

However, Ikuto beat her to it. He breezed past her, grabbing Yuuki by the collar and smashing him into a nearby table brutally, landing furious punches while Yuuki barely dodged. A steady growling could be heard coming from him; his eyes wide and blazing. It seemed as though Yuuki's protests passed right through him.

"Yo, Tsukiyomi, calm down!" one guy broke in, pulling an enraged Ikuto away with the help of his friends.

He fixed Yuuki with a steely and malicious glare. "If you _ever_ do something like that to Amu again, I'll make sure nobody's there to stop me from beating the shit out of you!" he spat.

"Ikuto?" Amu mumbled, still in shock from seeing his anger flaring up so dangerously.

The cat boy merely tore himself from his captors and picked Amu up, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Ikuto, put me down! Wah, so embarrassing!" she whined.

Just once more, Ikuto turned his head to address anyone who was listening. "Remember: if somebody dares to hurt Amu in any way while she's in this school or after she's gone, I don't care who you are--_I won't let you get the hell away with it._"

Then he walked off, like he was completely separated from the scene, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead.

--

"…Ikuto, I don't think you had to react so strongly," Amu began after they had been walking(well, _Ikuto_ was walking, she was just getting carried around for the time being) for some time. "I could've kicked his ass myself. And since I'm a girl, I probably would've gotten off easier if I was caught."

"It wasn't about getting off easy," Ikuto countered. "It was about making him know that can't pull that stuff on you."

Even though she knew it was perfectly logical for Ikuto to mad at Yuuki for flipping up her skirt, she didn't understand why he had become so violent. Maybe if Yuuki had been trying to hurt her, but, really, he was just being an everyday jerk.

Amu thought it over while staring at the trees on either side of them as they ventured through a school walkway in the woods.

_So why did Ikuto act like he was going to tear Yuuki-kun to pieces? Aren't they friends? I'm not getting any of this!_

"I'm still confused. I can understand you being offended by his actions. I could even understand if you had just pushed him away really hard. But back there Ikuto, you just went kind of…savage," she decided on that word.

It seemed to stop Ikuto in his tracks. "Animalistic," he added. "Completely primal."

Amu was able to pull herself enough to get sight of his empty features. "What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

No response. With a disturbing amount of ease, Amu slid from his grip and landed on the sidewalk. She held Ikuto's face in her hands, trying to coax him back to his regular self. Despite her touch, his eyes remained distant.

"Ikuto!" she shouted.

At first, she thought this had snapped him awake. Well, it had woken up _something._ Ikuto grabbed her suddenly, pinning her to a nearby tree with painful harshness. He held her wrists in place, preventing her from escaping. His body blocked hers from making too many movements. That growling from the fight returned, expect now it was softer and scarier than before.

"_If I ever 'toy' with you like that again, you can't let me. Even if you happen to like it…you need to kick me or slap me into stopping."_

"Ikuto? Are you there?" she checked, hoping he'd respond and that her remembrance of his warning would be in vain. Unfortunately though, the sound of her voice seemed to send him into action.

He nuzzled her neck briefly before nicking her skin with his teeth. She gasped at the pain. Unaffected by this, he let go of one of her wrists to undo the buttons of her uniform's jacket, revealing the blouse beneath. The feeling of his hands brushing against her skin again sent blissful shivers up her spine before they were overrun by the severity of the situation.

And even though she'd just been offered her chance at stopping him when he released her wrist, Amu stayed still with fear.

"…_Please don't be scared of me."_

_I won't,_ she promised herself. _Not even now, when I should be._

Ikuto let go of her for a moment to throw off her jacket. Despite the fact that he needed both of his hands to work on Amu's blouse, he kept her there by pressing his strong body against her, which added to her immobility. His strong chest pressed against her sent her blushing flaring, not to mention some not-so-family-rated urges.

"I don't want this…" Amu struggled. "Iku…TO!"

At the sound of her displeasure, he paused to grab her neck and squeeze just enough to make her stop talking. Spots danced before her eyes, making her sight fade in and out. Seeing that she was weaker now, 'Ikuto' chuckled, running his tongue over her now exposed shoulders. Once more, she shivered, but this time with revulsion.

_I don't want it to be like this. I don't want him to touch me anymore when he's like this! NO MORE!_

With her last burst of energy, she pushed him away, causing him to lose his balance and fall, banging his head against the grass. Amu breathed heavily, feeling her strength draining away from all the effort it took to get him off. Her knees buckled and she collapsed against the tree. Her eyelids fluttered, but Amu knew that she had to stay awake until she was sure that Ikuto was back to his old self.

"Ikuto…" she breathed, hoping it would be enough to rouse him. Gasping, Ikuto sat up and with eyes wide with fear searched for Amu.

_Please, please, please be wrong! Please don't tell me that I--!_

At the sight of her, his breath froze and he found that it would be okay if he stopped breathing completely. With much strain, Amu managed to sit up and give him a smile.

"I'm glad you're back. Sorry you had to see me like this, but I was worried about you, so I didn't think to cover up. I'll do that after I wake up. Night, Ikuto…" Ikuto just barely caught her upper body before her head hit the ground.

"A-Amu… I'm so sorry," he shuddered, putting her jacket back on for her. "I'm so, so, sorry."

The apology kept spilling out of his mouth even after he call Yoru and transformed into the Black Lynx without giving the chara an explanation and carried her home. The only evidence that they had been there was the tears he left behind as he rushed away.

--

Careful not to make any noise, Ikuto returned back to his regular form and opened Amu's balcony door. He sighed, wishing that maybe, just once, she'd listen to him and lock it. After all, he knew where to get the key, so she had no _reason_ to keep it open. Well, except for the fact _she_ didn't know _he _knew where it was.

Very, very, gently, he laid her on her bed, noting with a stab of regret that she still winced in her sleep. He just covered her with her blanket and absentmindedly pet her.

"I shouldn't touch her," he chastised himself. "I don't deserve the right to touch her anymore. Then why do I feel that if I don't, I'm showing that I don't care? God, I'm so sorry, Amu."

Fighting back another onslaught of tears, Ikuto closed his eyes and knelt by Amu's bedside, resting his arms on the blanket, and, in turn, placing his head on his arms. A few minutes later, he was thrown into the world of the dreaming.

--

"_Ikuto?"_

Amu frowned, not enjoying how her voice sounded. It was static-y like a bad radio broadcast.

"_Where are you?"_ she persisted. Suddenly, she caught sight of him walking up ahead. _"Hey! Ikuto!"_

It felt as through she flew over to where he was; her toes not registering any feeling of a floor beneath them. She grabbed his shoulder, but to her horror, wound up passing right through him.

_Is this like how it is for ghosts? Going right through; having the sound of their voice changed; leaving their loved ones in turmoil?_

"_Ikuto…" _she pleaded, pressing her transparent forehead against his.

"Amu, I'm leaving."

She gasped with joy at the fact he could see her, then lost her sense of happiness when his statement was deciphered.

"_Why? Ikuto, it's alright. Please, I'm begging you: don't leave me!"_ Amu cried, clinging to his shirt as best she could.

Then she felt her body being spun around and her feet met the ground and it was _she_ that couldn't hold onto or feel Ikuto. He gave her a sad smile as his hand passed through her cheek.

"No…" she understood.

"_I'm leaving because I'm the ghost."_

--

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed, flying out of bed.

"Amu!" he replied, startled awake by her voice.

Her head whirled towards him and when he saw the fear evident in her eyes, he tried to back away. But to his surprise, she enveloped him into a forceful embrace.

"Thank goodness!" she sobbed. "You're not dead, you're not dead."

_Why would _I_ be the one dead?_ he thought to himself ruefully.

"I was so scared," she went on. "At first I was the ghost and I couldn't touch you or anything, but then you--you were the one who couldn't touch me! It hurt so much to be separated like that; only able to see and not touch. God, my heart hurt so much, Ikuto. It hurt so much."

Hesitantly at first, Ikuto returned her hug. Once her caught hold of her, however, her pulled her all the way down from the bed to his place on the floor with a tight grip.

"I was scared, too." Amu heard signs of crying in his voice. "I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up. I was terrified that I'd lost you. You have no idea…how much relief is inside me right now."

"Ikuto," she breathed his name, just happy that he could hear it. Ikuto was just as happy about this as well.

"Amu," he responded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Amu-koi," he revised.

He felt her intake air at the suffix, then heard her use the air to say, "Ikuto-koi."

When they let go of each other, they were both calmed down just enough to share a pure, soft, kiss.

--

(Choking with emotion) How was that?! Super dramatic and romantic! I'm on Author-Reserved Cloud 10--so happy with this chapter!

Audience: (silence)

Me: What's with you guys?

Audience: Wow, Ikuto was sure going far…

Me: (blushes) Quiet--it adds to the emotion!

Audience: Oh, I think you showed plenty of _that._

Me: (sweat drop) I'm feeling kind of undermined here.

The suffix "-koi" is one that lovers often use to address each other.

Wondering how to top this chapter:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	6. Chapter 6: I Order You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form--Ikuto is too sexy for even me to comprehend.

--

I don't know about you guys, but I'm still in mad blush-mode after Ikuto's, um, 'episode' from the last chapter. I was really surprised by all the readers I got! Everyone, thank you so much for your support; I always fell very happy when I read your comments.

My uplifting reviewers:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, **Ikuto4ever**, and **AnimeLovaXD**.

And, as always, I appreciate the silent supporters who click me for various things such as Favorite Author and stuff :D

Audience: Is Ikuto going to go sexy beast again??

Me: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were eager for my reply.

Audience: (Cool 'N Spicy) A-As if we really think something like that's important!

Me: That attitude is trademarked, you know. And here the story rolls out like Transformers!

_Thinking_

"_This is the person talking on the other line so you get both POVs"_

--

Chapter 6: I Order You

Amu closed her eyes as she lay close to Ikuto, realizing that something wet fell from them.

"I was scared. I believed in you, but I was scared. Why did you do that, Ikuto?"

Ikuto froze, knowing that the moment he'd been dreading had finally come. He exhaled, wondering just _how_ he was going to explain this.

"I'm the unlucky black cat. If I was just some other cat, maybe it'd be better, but no. You know those annoying or bad things cats do when they're not being good? Clawing the furniture or swatting your hand?" Amu nodded quietly, understanding the examples. "Those things are amplified in my character. Instead of scratching the chair, I could break an X-egg. Instead of swatting your hand, I could sting you with words and uncaring actions.

"Then there's the matter of my territory."

Ikuto paused here, wishing he could just leave it at that. But he felt Amu's firm body against him, waiting anxiously for his explanation. Waiting tensely for the puzzle piece.

"Cats…are quite territorial. Not as bad as wolves, per se,--not that I have anything against them--but territorial nonetheless. And Amu, I hate to say it, but…my mind is starting to register you as my territory. My precious thing to protect that no one else can have. Do you know what some people do to protect their precious items?" he questioned.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Some people kill for them."

Amu gasped and flew out of Ikuto's arms, staring at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes.

"Kill…You can't…kill someone. Right, Ikuto?" she begged softly. "You wouldn't do…that, right? You're good. You're good to _me_. Someone as caring as you isn't capable of such things!"

"No, _I'm_ not," he agreed, taking her trembling hand in both of his. "But nature is. The instincts but inside me by this thing called 'Mother Nature' are perfectly capable."

She shook her head back and forth, the tears still falling. "Not you. I don't believe you're so weak that you'll give your human side up quickly and without a fight. You'll fight it until you're sure it'll be too scared to return. Ikuto, I know you can do _that_."

"It isn't so easy," he sighed. "But, then again, things never are. I promise I'll figure this out. And Amu, I swear that if I ever turn and you order me to come back, I will. Just say that: 'I order you to come back, Ikuto'. I'll do anything so you're never afraid of controlling my nature."

His honest and determined blue stare captured her, dragging her down into it's cool depths, spinning her around with shades of midnight, cobalt, lapis lazuli, azure--all these different colors blending to create his perfect, fair, eyes that could not deceive this one person.

So she returned to his arms and lounged her head over his neck.

"What was the temperature today?" she inquired.

"Um…somewhere around 70 degrees(Fahrenheit). Kind of cold for this season, actually," he supplied. "Why?" [[A/N: I'm not really putting in a season here. I'm sorry if my descriptions confuse people who actually know a thing about Japanese seasons.]]

"I think we both went through hell today, so…"

She brought her jaw up and bit his ear, noting with satisfaction that he was jolted with surprise.

"…I wanted to keep my promise," she murmured.

"Damn, you're too much."

--

"And you'll be right back?"

"Yes, Amu."

"And you're sure your phone works?"

"Yes, Amu."

"And you'll definitely be back here in 10 minutes?"

Ikuto turned around and let out a big puff of air, stopping in his preparation for leaving. He kept his fingers on the zipper of his jacket.

"Maybe I should stay here?" he proposed.

"No!" she denied. "You're going home to get changed because the sun'll be setting soon and we've been doing nothing but cuddling--not that I'm complaining--since I woke up! Therefore, I demand you to get some clean clothes and come back here once you stop at the store… And you can take a shower here if you want to when you come home," she added in a softer voice.

Ikuto just smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I understand, I'll be _home_ in 10 minutes." He thought on the word. "I'll come home soon."

Amu beamed back. "Good!"

He was about to leave when he noticed something that had been bothering him.

"Amu, where's your family?"

She was glad he couldn't see her expression of uneasiness. "I called them a little while ago and they said they'd be late getting back," she lied.

"_This _late?" Ikuto persisted, about to turn around.

"Yes! Now go do some things for yourself, alright?" She tugged the door open and threw him out onto the porch. "And don't come back until you have, idiot!"

The cat boy scratched his head as he walked off, wondering what had shot Amu into such a tizzy.

--

Meanwhile, Amu stumbled into the kitchen and sat on the floor, resting her body against the oven.

_I told him to go, but I don't really want to be alone. I want him next to me, calling me names or getting back at me for biting his ear. Hell, I'd even like it if he commented about my panties again! …How low have I sunk? Why didn't I just be a selfish brat and tell him everyone's gone for two weeks??_

She didn't even have her charas(or Yoru) for company. They'd mysteriously been in their eggs since, she assumed, Ikuto went berserk. And she knew that even if she woke them at this hour, they'd still stay that way.

Besides, she didn't want to get their sleeping schedule all screwed up so they watched _Tom and Jerry _at 2:30 in the morning while singing the _Johnny Test_ theme song. [[A/N: American influence, XD!]]

Sighing heavily, she stood up and brushed herself off, getting ready to make dinner for when Ikuto finally got back. She picked a pot from the cupboard and placed it on the oven, glancing toward the window--

--straight into the masked face of an intruder.

With a scream, she slammed the pot at the window, but was a few inches off and hit the wall. So, the guy's face was intact, he was opening the door, and she'd given up her only weapon. With that, she hightailed it upstairs, swiftly snatching the cordless phone from its cradle on the way.

Soundlessly, she ran into her room and hid in the closet, studying her palm in the poor light and punching in the numbers, praying they were right.

Ikuto heard his phone chime and flipped it open, knowing exactly who was on the other line.

"_Hello, beautiful. What's up? You miss me that fast?"_ His familiar taunting voice did little to calm her.

"I-Ikuto…" she muttered.

"_Ikuto, please. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!"_

At the sound of her desperate, strangled, voice, his eyes widened and he felt numb all over.

"Amu!" he yelled to get her talking again.

"_Amu, listen to me! You're at home, right? What's going on? Amu, say something! Amu!"_

"Ikuto, I order you…to help me," was her last sentence before, with shaking hands, she was forced to turn her only line of communication off.

Fighting back the tears that would give her position away, the young girl could only curl up into a ball and try not to breath too loud.

Fighting back the urge to tear the doors off the convenience store he was exiting, Ikuto could only run and pray he wasn't too late.

--

"Hey, girlie, you're in here, huh?"

A small gasp escaped her lips when she heard that sickening, gruff voice trying to sound sweet. Her knob turned and in lumbered in her fears. She was barely able to make out his shape through the tiny slits in her closet door, but knew well enough where he was when that door was yanked open.

"I found you," he smiled, laughing.

"G-Get out of here!" Amu commanded boldly, earning a sharp pull out of her safe place and a hard landing on the floor. She flinched at how sore her body really was.

"Yer boyfriend ain't here, so there's nobody to stop me," the burglar disagreed.

"He's coming back!" she shouted. "When he does, I won't stop him from ripping you to pieces!"

Suddenly, he was hovering just a few inches over her. "What if _I_ rip you to pieces first?"

Amu felt dizzy. It was all too much for her damaged mind to bear in one day. "Ikuto…" she whispered, her eyes closing and her head lolling to the side.

--

Oh, I am _so_ evil. Such a terrible character AND a cliffhanger?? Man, I'm glad they don't lynch people anymore!

Audience: (holds up rope) We took a Girl Scout seminar on how to tie knots. Attention fans, for the right price, you, too, can threaten this writer to get started on another chapter! Come one, come all!

Me: Traitors.

Wishing Ikuto would hurry up:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	7. Chapter 7: Instinct

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. I do _not_ want to have to deal with all the Amuto fans who are probably seething because I put our heroes in this situation.

--

Kya~~! Oh, my gosh--I can't believe I wrote that last chapter!

Audience: YOU REALLY NEED TO THINK THESE THINGS THROUGH, DAMN IT!

Me: But it's the perfect chance at these two deepening their relationship!

Audience: (still thinking about chapter 5) …I think they're close enough for the time being.

Me: S-STOP BEING PERVERTED!

Awesome people who put their thoughts down:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, and AnimeLovaXD.

Of course, I'm giving out props to my clickers! :D

So! What'll happen this chapter? Even I don't know! Let's find out, _shall_ we?

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 7: Instinct

Ikuto cursed himself over and over again, the hurtful words forming a mantra his steps followed. By the time he was back at Amu's house, his mindset was almost completely devoured by his 'primal instinct'.

_If only Yoru hadn't been temporarily cancelled out by this thing… If only charas weren't put to sleep once they come into contact with me when I'm turned! And…if only I had listened to myself before when I knew Amu was lying._

With ease, Ikuto shoved the once-locked front door open, marveling at the lack of sound it produced. As if he wanted to make up for it, the ominous growling began, signaling immediate take-over. He dropped his things on the floor and starting tracking Amu.

And when he slammed into Amu's room and saw her limp and defenseless body on the floor with a stranger poised over it with a knife in his hand, his human side disappeared completely.

Roaring and snarling, he launched himself at the assailant, using his newly formed claws to make deep gashes in the man's chest and face. With immeasurable strength, 'Ikuto' lifted up the man and sent him sprawling into the wall, damaging the person more heavily than the wall itself.

"_You bastard…"_ the instinct whispered. _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMU?!"_

The poor man didn't have time to reply before he was charged at again.

--

Amu's eyes opened slowly. When she saw the blackness all around her, she closed them again.

_I really died, didn't I?_

"No, you didn't, Amu," Dia disagreed.

This time when Amu opened her golden orbs, there the chara was--her luminescence sending the darkness back in waves.

"You didn't die," she insisted again. "But you need to wake up and bring Ikuto to his senses before someone _else _does."

"Maybe I _want_ that man to die," Amu offered darkly.

Dia smiled sadly. "Don't even try it, Amu. You're the type of person who wishes for someone to go someplace else, not to fade from existence."

"I'm scared to get up, Dia," she admitted.

"It'll be okay. You have your own light inside of you that shines so beautifully, only you alone can possess it without tainting it. So, Amu, how about using that light to save the one you love?"

Amu wasn't granted a retort before her eyes opened in reality and she was forced to gaze fully at the ugly thing her dazzling world had become.

--

"Ikuto."

That soft voice made the instinct turn around and drop the bloody mess his prey had turned into. That heavy thud made Amu wince, but she held her worried gaze with Ikuto's cold, empty, one.

In response to her, Ikuto bared his newly-sharpened teeth.

Amu shuddered at her blood-spattered room and lover, but stood up bravely nonetheless and slowly made her way to where Ikuto was.

"Ikuto," she said again, extending her hand.

To quick for her to register, he pounced forward and caught her wrist in the sharp, strong, grip of his teeth.

Despite the pain and sight of her blood dripping onto the floor, Amu remained where she was. But she couldn't repress a shudder when Ikuto let go to lick her wounds clean.

"Ikuto," she called more forcefully, making him halt to a stop and glare at her. "I order you to--"

He recognized the sentence and jumped on top of Amu, roughly pinning her to the ground and biting her other arm.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, for this bite was much more cruel than the last. Once again, he ceased what he was about to do. Seeing this as her last chance(for he was glaring longingly at her neck) Amu cried, "_I order you to come back, Ikuto!_"

With a painful scream, Ikuto pulled himself away from her and collapsed on the floor, cringing and breathing heavily.

"I won't…let you…_take me!_" Ikuto declared.

The assailant woke and, unknown to either of the two teens, limped away as fast as his broken body would allow.

Quickly, Amu grabbed her blanket and tossed it around her shaking form, squirming over to Ikuto's side. His eyes opened halfway when he felt her now-fuzzy touch.

"Why are you…?" he panted.

"I put this on so you wouldn't overreact about what happened to me," she explained sweetly, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Now, go to sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning, alright?"

"A-Amu…" he breathed; all he was able to utter before she made him close his eyes.

"Sleep tight."

Kissing his forehead lightly, Amu stood up and tried to prepare herself for the mess she was going to be forced to clean.

--

The sunlight flitting itself through Amu's curtains caused Ikuto to open his eyes and stir from his uneventful sleep. Sitting up, he noticed with curiosity that he was on the floor and a blanket had been placed over him.

_Amu did this?_

His glance went around the room before it rested on her quiet figure, sleeping full-out on the floor.

"Amu!" he shouted, rushing to get to her. Cradling her in his arms, he shook her a couple times to jostle her awake. "Amu?"

In the slowest possible movements, Amu gradually opened her eyes. "Ikuto…"

He gave her a tight smile. "Hey, how are you?"

"Ah!" she gasped and flew into a sitting position briefly, before twisting to hold Ikuto in her arms. "Good, you're up! I'm just fine--how are you?"

"A-A little tired," he stammered, weakly hugging her back. "But that's to be expected, huh?"

She sighed happily. "As long as I can still feel you--still hear you talk and breathe--then anything is okay. Anything is just fine as long as I've got you with me."

"I hurt you," he said softly. "That instinct hurt you."

"Not that much."

"You were in pain because of me."

Amu pulled back and, with an enraged look on her face, tossed her hand back and slapped Ikuto straight across the face. Then she smiled.

"Now _you're_ in pain because of me."

Holding his stinging cheek, Ikuto couldn't help but find her solution somewhat hilarious.

"What time is it?" he wondered.

"Oh! It's real early; 5:30. Do you feel like going to school?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

"Well, I'm going to get ready."

"Huh? Then what was that just--?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Um, what?"

"Wear the panties with the black kitty in the side today, _Amu_."

"_G-Get out of here, you perverted, cat-eared, cosplaying, guy!!_"

"Ooh, Amu, you left your drawers open! Where that lacy bra over there, too!"

He stuck his tongue out at the flabbergasted girl and added after a quick double check:

"You've got nothing sexy in here. I should've bought you lingerie yesterday instead of Pocky."

"IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, I WILL ORDER YOU TO STICK YOUR HEAD DOWN THE TOILET AND SING THE GOOFY GOOBER SONG FROM SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"As if you could order me to do something like that!" Ikuto scoffed.

Still, just in case, he left before the urge to tease Amu got him into even more trouble.

--

When Amu came tumbling down the stairs, she smirked with satisfaction at the fact that she had yet to fall. However, since the universe _loves_ proving people wrong, she soon found herself airborne. At least for a brief moment.

"Interesting. I taught Ms. Cool 'N Spicy how to smirk."

"Thank you, Ikuto. Now shut up and let me go."

He chucked and did as he was told, giving her a sweeping bow afterwards. Then, just to embarrass her, he leaned close and gazed into her golden eyes a few seconds before speaking in a seductive voice.

"Anything for my Princess."

Seeing the smugness in his features at having won the silent battle of wits, Amu pushed him back and he made his way towards the kitchen. "I-I already told you I'm not a princess or anything like that! I'm just Amu!"

"That is where we disagree," Ikuto suddenly said in a serious tone. Then he turned around and continued on cheerfully: "I made you pancakes."

"You can cook?" she checked, skipping after him.

"I can do a lot of things," he replied.

"You're just going around in circles to distract me from something, aren't you?"

"No, _you're_ going in circles right now."

"There you go, making absolutely no sense again."

"Not quite."

Seeing her guard down as she puzzled over his behavior, he picked her up and did exactly what he said he would: spin her around in circles.

"Ikuto!" she shouted with joy.

"Alright, got pancakes in one hand, Amu in the other--" Ikuto made a checklist.

Amu plopped their book bags on his head. "Now you're good to go."

He merely rolled his eyes and raced out of the house, ignoring Amu's frantic pleas to put her down before somebody saw them. Really, he only consented so he could pick her back up with a little less complaining on her part.

"I want people to see us. I want them to know you're mine and I'm yours. Personally, I think it's a lot more in your face than a kiss, don't you?" Ikuto implored.

"Whatever," she huffed. Then she produced a glittering smile. "Hey, lookie--birds like the ones from before!"

She pointed towards the sky and craned her neck to get a better look, forcing Ikuto to tip backwards due to the repositioning of her weight. Sadly, it seemed that tipping backward caused his legs to react by gathering energy and springing up towards what the cat part of his mind wanted: the birds.

"Ikuto, now isn't the time for this!!"

"It's not my fault!"

"What? Somebody just randomly came up and lit a fire under your feet that made you jump _50 feet in the air?!_"

"You're so unreasonable!"

"You're so selfish!"

"Who's the one who _wanted _me to carry her all the way to school?"

"You never change your mind about anything and--Ikuto, we're falling!"

"…We may have to lose some weight."

Suddenly, to Amu's worst nightmare, Ikuto _let go of her_. As she went plunging to the earth, she didn't even think to scream. She only asked herself why she'd been disposed of. And why Ikuto didn't even say goodbye.

"Gotcha!"

Ikuto's deep, relieved voice ringing in her ears and his arms capturing her; whisking her away from certain death, made her blink in surprise. For the next few seconds, she could only stare at him, a confused look on her face.

"I thought you were gonna let me die, you idiot!" she finally screamed up at him.

She saw the regret explode onto his features and she realized that probably wasn't what she should've said. "If I hadn't let go of you, we both would've been hurt. We were falling too fast and I couldn't risk it, so I dropped down first, then came back to get you. I knew I'd catch you, but I guess you… I guess you definitely would've thought otherwise."

"…Thanks for saving me again," she mumbled before giving him a grateful, though short, kiss. "We should probably get going, huh?"

Ikuto sighed and put her down, handing off her bag with her charas still inside, then walked before she was ready. "Yeah, let's hurry up, then."

She caught up to him and intertwined his hand with hers so she could easily walk beside him.

--

Yay! I think this chapter was a little less intense that the other ones.

Audience: (sputtering) YOU CALL THAT 'LESS INTENSE'?!

Me: Well, I wouldn't call _you_ less intense, if that's what you're implying.

Audience: She's too much to handle.

Me: For _you_, maybe. But honestly, that proves just how poor your strategic skills are.

Audience: You were trying to keep your friends birthday present a secret, but you e-mailed her the exact description and size of it so you could _know_ whether or not to resize it and didn't realize it until you pressed SEND!!!

Me: At least my room is clean.

Audience: (radiating death aura) You are a goddamn idiot.

Having fun messing with people's minds:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	8. Chapter 8: Performance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form, otherwise I'd make an episode revolving entirely around the Kutau(Kukai and Utau) pairing--they're just so cute together!!

--

Hola mis compadres! Okay, I got 'B' in Spanish, so if somebody smarter than me thinks that sentence is wrong, I'll agree with you completely. Ha!

Well, I took a day off so all my readers could have a chance to get caught up. I was feeling kind of guilty about giving you, like, thirty minutes in between postings.

Ah-maz-ing peoples:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, and AnimeLovaXD.

Shout outs to the clickers!!

Let us venture forth into the 8th chapter!

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 8: Performance

"I'm just saying that it's really stupid of you to go around kissing me every five minutes!"

"Stupid, huh? Then if you hate it so much, why don't you fight back?"

"Because I know you'll beat me, jerk!"

"I don't know why you get so worked up over something you _like_. Isn't it counterproductive?" Ikuto wondered as they walked into the building, arguing as always.

"Just because I like it doesn't mean you have to take advantage of it," Amu elaborated, blushing.

"Maybe _I like _taking advantage of you?" he breathed into her ear, tickling her.

"Ha ha! Quit it you pervert!" she laughed, running away and swinging her book bag in front of her for protection.

Originally, they hadn't noticed the hallways going silent when they entered because of their bickering. But now, during what could be referred to as a 'break', the silence was daunting.

"Come on, let's get going," Ikuto muttered, taking her hand and leading her away from the staring faces.

"Ah! You're going too fast!" she made known, trying to drag him backwards in an attempt to make him slow down.

"Sorry," he apologized, stopping for a moment. "I just wanted to get as far away from them as possible, but it seems like that's impossible."

Peering around from behind him like a little kid, Amu understood what he meant when the congested hallway stared back.

"This is from what you did at lunch yesterday," she stated.

He apologized again. "Looks like we're labeled as dangerous now."

"No, _you're_ the dangerous one--I'm the seemingly innocent side character that he has feelings for and nobody can see why," she corrected him jokingly.

But he shook his head and gripped her hand tighter. "I don't want you to ever think you're beneath me, alright? No matter what happens or what somebody says, we're equal."

"Yeah, I got it," she smiled, hugging him.

"Ikuto-kun~!" Yuuki sang, running towards them. The blue eyed boy held out his hand, causing Yuuki to ram his head into it and go no further. "Aw, come on, let me go!"

"This whole mess is your fault!" Ikuto barked. "If you weren't such a weirdo, 80% of the school wouldn't be avoiding me and Amu right now!"

Yuuki managed a shaky grin. "Now, that isn't really true. Right, _Amu-chan?_"

She winced. As much as she complained about Ikuto emphasizing her name, when someone else did it, it just sounded wrong. Apparently, Ikuto agreed.

"Do you want me to beat you up again?" he threatened.

The other boy looked uncomfortable. "If you do, will you really be you this time?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Amu jumped in. "Of course Ikuto is always Ikuto--why would he ever be someone else? Ah, come on; bell's gonna ring." She grabbed him and they ran off as fast as possible.

"Thanks for the save," he whispered later on well into class.

"It feels nice to be the hero sometimes," she admitted sheepishly. "I'll never be able to rescue you as many times as you've rescued me, but anytime I get to help you out, I feel all warm inside."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "Then help me out now and be my pillow, okay?"

"Whatever!" she scoffed, turning red. A few seconds later, she reached over and ruffled his head. "Get some sleep, then."

--

"Amu, I have to stay after today. Are you going to be able to make it home on your own?"

It was the end of the day and she was looking forward to going home and having Ikuto all to herself. Even though she wanted to tell him 'no', her Cool 'N Spicy character was called into action.

"Of course! What do you take me for--some little kid?"

"Just a bit."

"You're supposed to say no!"

"Well, if I do what you expect, won't I be boring?"

"You'd sure as hell save us a lot of arguments, that's for sure!"

"But whenever we argue, I always find out something new about you."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Nothing really," he let it go. "Go straight home, okay? I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Yeah, I'll be going, then."

She shouldered her book bag, relieved that now she at least her charas floating around her again. She took her first brave steps in the direction of home, not even bothering to look back.

This lasted exactly three blocks.

"I'm going to strangle that guy for making me so--so--ah!--so needy!" she vowed after a couple attempts at fishing for the right word.

She raced back into the school, running in the direction of her last class, peeking in and finding that there was nobody there. And she repeated that process--flying to the rest of her classrooms and the one that Ikuto took without her. He wasn't anywhere. She was going to give up hope when she ran past the gym.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, won't you play us a song?"

"The teacher's coming soon and we'll have to start cleaning. I don't like stopping in the middle of a song unless I really have to or think I should. So, no, I won't."

_Ikuto._

"You're so cold when your girlfriend isn't here!"

It seemed like there were only two other people in there with him.

"Come again?"

_Uh, oh. That sounded bad._

"He's right, man--you're so 'protective' of her you risked getting expelled. I'm surprised you were still together this morning--and _laughing_, no less."

"What's wrong with laughing?" Amu muttered to herself crossly.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to _shut your mouth_. If she wants to laugh, I don't care what somebody walking by might think, I'll make her laugh until she's mad."

Amu smiled at Ikuto's loyalty to her and felt proud he was defending her in front of his peers. Then she heard a crash and a student shout out.

"Ikuto, quit it!" she shouted, slamming the door open and running in.

"I didn't do anything!" he snapped before realizing who it was. "Amu?"

It turned out that somebody had just fallen out his chair.

"I-I'm not here for anything really, I just had a lack of faith! Go back to cleaning or whatever--it's not like I ran back here because I was looking for you, so don't get the wrong idea!" she rushed.

"Oh, you were looking for me?" he smirked.

"Well, maybe I was," she grinned, seeing an opportunity.

Coming over and sitting on his lap, she looped her arms around his neck and noted very smugly that he wasn't expecting it at all. Very slowly, she ran a finger across his jaw line and positioned herself so she could whisper in his ear:

"Gotcha."

Then she jumped off him very casually and gave the two confused students a brilliant smile. "Hope you have fun at cleaning duty."

"Me, too."

The moment Amu heard Ikuto's deep voice, she knew she was in trouble. He picked her up bridal-style and grabbed his things easily, leaving the gym.

"Yoru, chara change," he ordered.

Throughout the short ride home, he didn't address her at all. But when they got to her room, he grabbed all four charas and threw them out. [[A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm keeping Dia in her egg.]] Then he tossed Amu onto her bed.

"Hey!" she protested. "What was that…for?"

Just like that, he was suddenly on top of her, forcing her to stare into his mesmerizing gaze.

"Ikuto…?"

"You can't embarrass me like that and plan to get away with it," he snickered.

"W-What are you going to do?" she squeaked.

He got rid of any chance of giving her an answer by sealing her lips with his and exploring her mouth to his heart's content.

--

"I'm still surprised that all you did to me yesterday was nearly suffocate me with kisses," Amu commented on their way to school. "Not that I wanted you to do anything else, but you normally don't let me off with that easy of a punishment!" she added quickly.

Ikuto chuckled darkly. "You think I'm finished? How naïve."

"Um, what was that?" she faltered.

She found out later on in fifth period.

"_Attention students, there has been a special musical performance set up for the entire school. All students are requested to go down the auditorium at this time, thank you."_

"Hear that, Ikuto?" she beamed. "We get to see a show!"

"No, no, my dear. We _are _the show," he corrected her triumphantly.

She wasn't even given the time to respond before Ikuto pulled her up so that she sat on his shoulders and they were going through the crowd of people.

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed, totally at her wits end. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"What, so you can run away? No--this is justice and you are going to get the hell over it," he proclaimed, marching down the corridor proudly.

He dropped her off on the stage, after the entire student body had seen them go across it. He took out his violin and told her the name of the song to sing.

"The one from the park?" she clarified. [[A/N: This was from episode 49.]]

"Yup," he confirmed. "You sounded really happy singing it. And…it just so happened that you looked particularly lovely when you sang it, too. By the way, I added a little something, so you don't start immediately. When you hear one long note, breathe in and start right after. When we finish this one, we'll sing a couple of Utau's songs and be done with it. I figured with just three songs you wouldn't die of embarrassment."

Amu just giggled and decided not to give him the satisfaction of a 'thank you' as she adjusted the mike and he rosined up his bow.

She closed her eyes and felt his notes enfold her like his own strong arms and brush over her ears like his silky voice and on the last note she had before her entry, she felt it give her the strength of happiness: like whenever Ikuto smiled and showed his love for her.

Breathing in, she let loose her voice like she'd never done before.

--

This was a cute chapter! I am very happy with it.

Audience: Well, at least nobody tried to kill Amu or go vampire on her.

Me: You just aren't going to let this go _are_ you?

Audience: There have been several questionable scenes in this story and I want you to know it!!!

Me: (leans on desk and cups chin in hand) Why? So you can ask for more?

Audience: (flailing arms up and down) How come you've been getting the upper hand lately?!

Enjoying her sense of empowerment:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss and Bombshells

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd be able to afford my own Shugo Chara café and pay attractive people to dress up like various characters for both my amusement and profit.

--

Okay, I took a reviewer's suggestion for this chapter(even though she didn't really give me an answer, ah-ha-ha). Fortunately, it looks like we're back to the drama.

Audience: Who in their right mind would put 'fortunately' there?!

Me: Somebody who knows that a certain gathering of people with smart remarks were rooting for the scene with--

Audience: Either you're going to give away the chapter or totally say something unnecessary, so just shut up while you're ahead!!!!

Me: (smirks) Oh, look at that! Ikuto's rubbed off on me!

Coolio reviewers:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, AnimeLovaXD, **Sakura Anime Lover**, **VampLover1994**, and **kuutau4everx3**.

Don't forget to acknowledge your clickers! 3

Here we go!

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 9: Kiss and Bombshells

"We are never doing something like this again."

That was the first thing Ikuto said to Amu when the curtain closed off the audience's frantic cheering. She stared at his face, which showed all signs pointing to annoyed. Trying not to look as defeated as she felt, she hung her head and replied:

"Oh."

"If any of those guys that were drooling over you dare come your way, I'm going to buy a bazooka to ward them off! Honestly, _why _did I pick that song? I should've known you'd be too hard to resist!" he exhaled angrily.

"You… You mean you didn't think I was terrible?" Amu clarified.

"_Why would you think that?!_" he exploded at her.

"No reason at all," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, putting his violin back and extending his hand. "I just got…whatever, take my hand already!"

She did and while they walked out into the still-full hall, she gave him a bit of a superior look. "You were being jealous and paranoid."

He jerked them forward a little. "No way," he flat-out denied.

"Oh, really?" Looking around, she found Yuuki. "Oi, Yuuki-kun!"

He turned when mentioned and was glomping Amu not a moment after.

"You were amazing! Ah, I feel grateful just hugging you! Are you sure that you don't want to dump Ikuto and become my girl instead?" he offered excitedly, twirling her around a few times.

"What would you know about girlfriends, playboy?!?!" Ikuto roared, throwing him a good distance away. "Don't let that guy do whatever he wants to you, dumbass!"

"Don't call me mean words!" Amu defended before grinning. "Besides, you were jealous just now, so I win," she told him, skipping ahead of him.

"What did I tell you about embarrassing me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Aw, get over it!" Her Cool 'N Spicy attitude insisted. "Nobody's blowing a gasket over it except for _you_, so have a little control, huh?"

"Drop the act," he commanded.

"I really didn't mean to come off like that!" she broke.

"I know, I just enjoy seeing you all flustered."

She blinked. "How cruel of you!"

"Love you, too."

"Ah, he said he loved me! Wait--QUIT SCREWING AROUND!"

--

"Are you thirsty or something?"

Amu was bent over panting not too far from the school, her hands on her knees. Ikuto had been right abut those fan boys--they never gave up! She squinted up at him. "Hey, where's that bazooka?"

He chuckled and ruffled her head. "I'll get you something better," he promised, taking his leave. "And stay there!"

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, leaning against the brick wall behind her.

She noted crudely how close she was to a suspicious alleyway and hoped her usual attraction to danger had taken a day off.

Then a pair of hands were around her, pulling her into that same alleyway! She growled in annoyance, desperately trying to break free. However, the person held their grip. When they pinned her to the wall, Amu gasped with recognition.

"Yuuki-kun!" she accused.

"Ikuto's right--you shouldn't let me do whatever I want to you." His eyes slid over her frame approvingly.

Yet again she struggled, the result the same as last time. "Just what do you want, Yuuki-kun?"

"Are you trying to humanize me by saying my name? Hmm, never mind. I think it's pretty clear to see that I want _you,_ _Amu-chan_."

_He did it again. Damn it, why do I always hate it whenever it isn't Ikuto who says my name like that? Why is it only him who can say it?_

Amu drew in a shaky breath. "I am sorry, Yuuki-kun, but the one I love is Ikuto. Even though we can't be together, I hope that you're willing to--"

The sharpness of his glare caused Amu to cut herself off in shock.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Keep troublesome things to yourself."

He bent his head down to kiss her and Amu ducked her head to the side, begging that Ikuto would come soon and find her here.

"Yuuki-san, stop. Your boundary is that you may not do anything that Hinamori Amu finds uncomfortable. Do you agree?"

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked, hoping that the person was actually referring to her.

"Oops!" a cheerful voice sang before pushing Amu out of the alleyway. She turned around to find Yuuki smiling at her. "Please forgive me for doing something you disapproved of," he bowed.

"No problem," she responded warily, looking for her savior. "Nagehiko!"

He gave her a grin. "Yup. I'm happy to finally see you, Amu-chan."

"Thank you so much!" she rushed, leaping forward and hugging him. "You helped me save myself for Ikuto!"

"Amu-chan, is that something you should be discussing with me?"

"What do you think we're discussing?"

"Never mind. Just glad to see I got here before Yuuki-san really acted up."

"Hey," Amu began slowly. "How'd you know about the boundary thing?"

Nagehiko stared at her for a moment. "Because I got assigned to the junior class and they told me all about him. Yuuki-san is a junior. Did you know either of those things?"

"So I got into Ikuto's grade by chance and that's why I haven't seen you around?!" Amu fretted, understanding him perfectly. He nodded at her outburst. "And if Yuuki-kun is a junior, why is he in _my_ class, too?"

"Because Yuuki-san is a genius," was Nagehiko's conclusion.

"It's true," the 'genius' confirmed. "I need boundaries due to my intellect. Because of it, I am sometimes under the impression that I can do whatever I want--call my boundaries a reality check."

"In a twisted way, that makes sense," Amu accepted. "Anyway, I'm really grateful for what you did."

As a friendly thank you, she gave the dancer a peck on the cheek.

And that was all Ikuto needed to see before he threw Amu's ice cream to the ground and ran off.

She was able to get just a glimpse of his face before it was gone. The feelings of hurt and betrayal scrawled across them sent a spear through Amu's heart.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"Amu-chan!" the two boys called out, seeing immediately the effect the situation had on her.

The pink haired girl didn't reply or turn around, hoping against hope that _maybe_ he'd gone back to her house. Hoping that _maybe_ he'd want to listen to her. Hoping that she could keep herself pieced together until everything was settled.

Racing through the streets, she wasn't able to make it home before the sky darkened and turned on her, dumping it's hold of rain all over her. Shivering, she unlocked her front door, managing to slam it locked [[A/N: Don't ask me how that happens.]] and run upstairs.

"I knew it."

Scanning her slowly dimming eyes across her room and finding no trace of the cat boy there, she walked over to her bed and collapsed on top of it, rolling over to stare blankly at the ceiling. Gently, very gently, the waves of sleep dragged her under and held her prisoner.

Outside, the thunder kept on rumbling.

--

"Amu-chan, wake up," Ran mumbled tearfully.

"It's been two days," Miki reported sullenly. "We have to find Ikuto."

"How are we supposed to get out of the house~desu?" Suu reminded them.

"I know!" Ran suddenly shouted excitedly.

She flew out of the room and the charas followed her, however reluctant they were to leave Amu's side. They found Ran in the kitchen, watching her as she wiggled through the kitchen window and back in.

"Let's go, guys! We need to find that stupid Yoru and the even stupider Ikuto!"

"Yoru isn't stupid!" Miki found herself shouting.

"Someone has a crush~desu," Suu san, flying past her and outside.

"Be quiet," the embarrassed chara scoffed, following suit.

--

Ikuto opened his eyes and looked around confusedly. What had woken him up? The faint tapping presented itself again. Even more unsure, Ikuto still reached over and opened his window.

"Finally!" the pink chara gasped, buzzing in, along with the other two.

"What are you--?" he started to ask.

"YOU BIG DUMMY!" Ran silenced him. "GO TO AMU-CHAN'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND HELP HER!"

He narrowed his eyes. "No."

"You can't just turn your back on her!" Miki joined in. "She needs you!"

"Then why didn't she come to me, huh? If she 'needs' me so much, can't she at least come back to me herself?!" he growled.

The last chara came up and calmly addressed him, all of her ~desu's traveling someplace else for the moment.

"Ikuto-san, Amu-chan hasn't come over because she's been sleeping for two days. You would've known if you'd been to school, so I'm assuming you haven't. No matter what we do or say, she doesn't respond. I am wholeheartedly begging you to help, so please, find it in yourself to save Amu and find out the truth."

"Truth?" he repeated, snorting. "I think I saw enough to figure it out."

"That's it," she pointed out. "You 'think'. Without Amu's explanation, you will never 'know'."

Ikuto gave an angry sigh and stood up suddenly, scaring the charas back a few feet.

"Fine! I don't care, let's just go, then! Anything to get you off my back!" he sort-of agreed.

Smiling relieved smiles, they trailed after him as he woke up Yoru and character transformed, speeding off to where Amu was, his heart and mind heavy.

--

Uh-oh, can Ikuto wake up Sleeping Beauty?

Audience: You're way too nonchalant about this! What did you _do_--turn her into freaking Rip Van Winkle or some crap?!

Me: Pss-sha, like I'm telling you. Besides, I'm nonchalant because I know what's going to happen.

Audience: NO DUH, SMART ONE!

Me: Silence, commoners!

Audience: Quit screwing around and tell us that Amu will be alright!

Me: (pouts) But I don't like lying.

Audience: THE HELL?!

Me: Ee-hee-hee-hee, I love being an author! People'll believe anything you say!

Audience: I have words for you--none of them appropriate for people under the age of 42.

Controlling the show:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	10. Chapter 10: Emphasizing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form, because if that were so, I'd have to deal with normal people and they'd have to deal with me and _maybe_ the manga wouldn't have been serialized so easily.

--

Alright, everybody--back to business. I took a vacation, but I decided I should pick up on the chapters again. I think I'll be finishing it soon, but I'm not really sure. I mean, I _am _making this up as I go along.

Audience: So this entire time…you've put us through an Amuto-based turmoil…just because of a few well-worked _ideas?!_

Me: Dude. What did you _think_ authors do all through their careers?

Audience: I am going back to that Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic "Don't Unravel Me" to grab my holy water and the rest of my arsenal. By the time I get back, you sure as _hell_ better have something to put _yourself_ back together with, damn it!

Me: …Okay. I'll just let things go as they usually do and meet up with you guys at the end of the chapter…

Reviewers who get many thanks:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, AnimeLovaXD, Sakura Anime Lover, VampLover1994, kuutau4everx3, **TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi**, and **Midnight Neko12798**.

The clickers receive many hugs as well, 'cause they rock like that.

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 10: Emphasizing

Hesitantly, Ikuto placed his hand on the handle of Amu's balcony. Even now, when he was still a little hurt, he didn't want to break this ritual. He sighed, wondering if he'd ever walk in Amu's house the way she used to insist. Then again, she _seemed _to prefer this way of entrance as opposed to a regular door, but he knew she'd never actually _admitted _it yet.

_All things come in time,_ he thought to himself as he easily slid into her room.

Without taking any further instruction from the female charas, he walked over to Amu's side briskly, leaning down to feel her forehead.

Nothing was wrong. No fever, no cough, no shivers. She was just laying on her bed, trapped peacefully in her sleep. He turned to the charas ominously, summoning a giant blue paw on his right hand.

"I have been tricked. You will face the penalty. Hell, I might even eat you."

"Nuh-uh!" Ran insisted, flying forward bravely. "We told you she wouldn't wake up and nothing else, so we didn't lie."

Ikuto mused over it sourly, then realized they were right. "So what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Whatever works," Miki shrugged. "Usually she's so excited around you that we figured one of her normal outbursts would startle her awake. And if that didn't pan out, we also figured that since you two always wind up fighting with each other every time you talk, that might work, too."

"What lovely options you've given me," he grumbled, turning back to Amu.

In annoyance, he flicked her forehead. No change in condition. He pulled her nose, but not too hard. Nada. He picked up her hand and let it fall back down. Zip-o. He sighed, deciding to go with what, under usual circumstances, would make her want to throw a chair at him and throw him off the balcony and hope he broke his neck on the way down. He _really_ hoped she wouldn't hear enough of it to kill him.

"Hey, _Amu_, I bought you some real nice blue panties with ruffles and pink ribbons, so when you slip them on, you can think of me. And they came with a matching bra, but who knows if _your_ flat chest will make good use of it."

He found to his utter dismay that her eyes didn't even flicker.

"I can see why you considered a need for outside help," he told the two charas. "Wait. Wasn't there another one of you?"

"About that~desu…" Suu began.

"Yoru kind of…stole her?" Ran finished lamely.

Ikuto just sighed and ran a hand through his hair and went back to trying to rouse Amu from whatever sleep she had gotten herself into.

--

"Water spray?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Food?"

"As best as we could~desu."

"Um… Pulling her hair?"

"Just a bit."

"Okay, what _haven't_ you tried?" Ikuto finally caved, seeing their brainstorming session was slowly getting them nowhere.

Miki looked up and pointed her eraser at him. "You."

"Come again?" he requested.

"We haven't tried you," she elaborated. "What if you did something a boyfriend would do?"

He looked away stubbornly. "Like that'd work."

"Think about it," she implored. "She came straight home after Nagehiko saved her--" Ikuto gave her a quizzical stare "--and went into that state. Do you honestly think the _rain_ did that to her? Do you really not believe that the prospect of losing you didn't shock her into a coma-like sleep?"

"That's stupid," was his argument.

"But not impossible," was her winning point.

"Well, if you're so adamant about this, then I'll do it. But you'll feel pretty dumb when I prove you…"

He tilted Amu's head and kissed her gently. He was going to pull away when he felt her respond and saw her eyes flutter open. They separated, and for a moment, neither of the two fully-awake teens made a sound.

"…wrong," Ikuto completed his sentence.

--

All at once, Amu's innocent eyes grew troubled and she backed away from Ikuto to grab her pillow and swat at him with it.

"Ikuto! What are you _doing_ here? And what's with you kissing me out of nowhere--? never mind, just go home!" she yelled frantically.

"Happy now?" Ikuto growled between dodges. "I liked it better when she was asleep."

"Asleep?" Amu repeated, pausing in her fluffy attack to listen to Ikuto's explanation.

"You've been out for two days. Or so the charas say," he pointed at the tiny floating beings who were busy hugging Amu.

"Well, that doesn't make sense," she laughed nervously. "W-Why would I possibly want to sleep for that long? And miss school? Oh, it was such a good opportunity and I blew it? Man, I feel like such an idiot!" She stood up and made her way to her dresser. "I should get changed out of these clothes before I _really_ ruin them. Maybe there's still time to come in for today…?" she wondered to herself.

His agitation growing, Ikuto sprung up and grabbed Amu, forcing her into a hug to stifle his frustrations.

"Ikuto? Um, what is it? Need something?" she checked.

He spun her around and kissed her, but this time he wasn't so gentle. "I need you to shut up and do what your face is showing. Even though I hate you with that kind of face, if you have to cry…"

That was all she had to hear before she catapulted into his arms. "Ikuto-koi, you shouldn't say you hate your girlfriend!"

"Amu-koi, might I remind you that there's a chance you won't _always_ be my girlfriend?"

"Now is _not_ the time to tell me you want to break up, stupid."

"Mm-mm," he shook his head. "Never break up. Just a few more steps ahead, toward the future where rice is flung and bells are tolling."

She pushed him away, startled. "Are you--Are you seriously proposing to me?!"

For some time, he evaluated her with his dark, captivating stare. The he gave her a grin. "Don't flatter yourself. How can I propose to a kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" she yelled, pounding him with her fists.

He actually started laughing.

"But, _Amu_, you won't _always_ be a kid. So that means I won't _always_ have to hold off on my 'proposal'."

Turning beet red, all Amu could scream was: "Quit emphasizing things already!"

--

"So it was all that damn Yuuki's fault?"

"Don't be mad at Yuuki-kun--his boundaries have been established, so we've got nothing to worry about."

"So I should _thank_ this Nagehiko kid?"

"It would be nice."

"Well, if that's your only reason, then forget it."

Amu poked Ikuto in the ribs as they walked to school together, discussing what had gone on the last time they'd been there.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for Nagehiko, you'd have found me in a much worse condition," she harrumphed.

"I think you looked pretty cozy." Amu recognized his tone.

"I already explained that," she said softly.

"It doesn't change the fact that I realized you should be with someone like that." He exhaled slowly, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Someone like who?" she questioned, still trying to catch his eye.

"Someone your own _age_."

She pouted, not deterred in the least. "That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" he stopped walking. "Because of me, you've been missing out on a proper dating experience. I mean, even my _friends_ have admitted that it's weird to see us together."

She fixed him with an intelligent stare that surprised him a bit. "We both know that one day apart is hard enough. Seeing you in someone else's arms would kill me indefinitely. And let's face it…" She came forward and took his hand. "…it would tear you apart if I called you 'Ikuto-sempai' and nothing more," she smirked.

Taking advantage of Amu's hand placement, he pulled them both toward the school. "Then you can't ever break up with me without a damn good and loud fight."

"What, you think I was already through falling for you?" Amu scoffed.

He chuckled and gave her a backwards glance. "No way, checkered panties."

"_Ikuto, shut up!_"

--

"What's the verdict?" the cat boy asked at lunch.

Amu plopped down next to him. "The principal said that I have to stay two days after Yamabuki-san and Nagehiko in order for my missed classes back at Seiyo not to be counted as skips."

"That's not so bad," Ikuto considered.

"No, not really," Amu agreed, snuggling next to him. "I get to find out more about your school."

"And I'm just here for decoration?" Ikuto pretended to look hurt.

"Well, I can learn as much about you as I want when you break into my room at suspicious times, now can't I?" Amu replied slyly.

Unfortunately, a hush fell over the table the moment Amu started her 'sly' remark, therefore everyone heard it.

"I'm not even going to try and salvage my dignity," she reported, burying deeper into Ikuto shirt.

"Yeah, yeah," he allowed, eating his lunch like this was a totally normal occurrence.

Gradually, the odd stares receded and Ikuto nudged Amu a signal that she could come back out.

"That took a while," she commented.

"It was a pretty weird sentence," he told her.

"Truth is stranger than fiction," she fired back.

"Maybe you're just plain _strange_."

"What did I say about emphasizing?"

"I don't _know_, _Amu_. Why don't you _remind _me?"

"Now you're just doing that to annoy me!"

"_Why_ would you think _that?_"

He snaked his arms around her waist and smiled at her struggling and kissed her nose for effect. Finally, she let go and slapped his head.

"YOU BIG, STUPID, JERKY, PERVERTED, CAT-EARS, COSPLAY, GUY! KEEP YOUR GODDAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF, ASSHOLE!"

"…_Attention, Hinamori Amu: Those of us throughout the school can hear you, so would you mind being a little less public about your frustrations? Thank you."_

"Ikuto-koi, don't just walk away."

"I think that's exactly what I should do, Amu-koi."

"I beg to differ."

"I beg you to see reason."

"What kind of reason?"

"The kind of reason that says you shouldn't kill your boyfriend."

"Kill? Never even thought of it. Disappear, maybe…"

"Oi, Takuma-sensei--I need to talk about that report on Buddha."

"Dragging witnesses into our affairs, eh?"

He turned around and flashed her a dazzling smile which made her run into the wall. When she looked up, he was walking off with his teacher.

"Damn that talented cat boy," she muttered, heading off to her next class just as the bell rang.

--

That was a very pleasant chapter, wasn't it?

Audience: Shut up. We aren't _done_ with you yet.

Me: Um…when did you _start?_

Audience: (shrug) When you were sleeping.

Me: A-Alrighty then, I'm going to go check under my bed for some biblical plagues now…

Ready to purify:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	11. Chapter 11: Early

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. While I'm certainly able enough to think up these disclaimers, I can't keep up with all of Ikuto's perverted/sly remarks on my own.

--

So… Most of my reviewers have agreed that they want more 'Amutoness' in the story. I think I can work with that…

Audience: Can't admit that you suck at this yet?

Me: Can't admit you're crazy about Tadase and since Ikuto won the love battle, he's free and you're too shy to approach him?

Audience: THAT WAS A SECRET! DON'T LET THE TADASE BASHERS EAT ME! B-Besides, were aren't even in the same fanfic or dimension…

Me: (waves hand) Like that matters! I'll cook up a side dish that should be done after this.

Reviewers who are most worthy:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, AnimeLovaXD, Sakura Anime Lover, VampLover1994, kuutau4everx3, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Midnight Neko12798, and **MaiCookEh**.

Let the clickers claim glory!!

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 11: Early

Ikuto took a sideways glance at his currently not-so-cheery girlfriend. "Hey, are you going to be annoyed all through the rest of the day?" Another more urgent thought struck him. "Does this mean no taiyaki?" he whispered.

"Think about things more important than food!" she yelled back at him.

"Hinamori-san, do you have a question…?" the teacher trailed off.

Without realizing it until everyone else had, Amu had stood up and grabbed Ikuto's collar threateningly; her bag dangerously close to being smashed into his head.

"Yeah, Amu," Ikuto smirked. "Got something to say?"

Growling, she released him and turned to the confused instructor. "Yeah, I do! This is Communications class, right? I got something I want to communicate to this jerk!" Walking briskly to the front of the room, Amu addressed the women. "Tell me: how many of you let your boyfriend call you strange or something and let him get away with it?" There was an instant response that was very damaging to Ikuto's fan club.

"Amu!" Ikuto rose and went to where the pink haired girl was standing defiantly. "Why are you interrupting the class with this nonsense?"

"Because you're not the least bit sorry when you tease me! All you care about is whether or not I buy you freakin' taiyaki!" she blurted.

"That is…" He couldn't deny that taiyaki was something he liked to have on a daily basis. "It's not like you aren't important to me."

"Like that'll change my argument!" she quipped.

"What--I can't joke with you? You always get to accuse me of all these weird things and I don't think it's fair unless I can mess with you, too," he defended himself.

"That seems fair," the guys murmured to themselves.

"No, it's not!" Amu denied, whirling around to meet their gazes. "Even if I'm like this, I want him to treat me with respect--at least once! No conning me into saying stupid things or singing in front of crowds and especially no perverted antics! Two hours without any of that! Doesn't that seem doable, girls?!"

"YEAH!" they cheered, most of them standing up and catcalling.

"If that's how it goes, then I want two hours where you don't go around calling me names for all the world to hear," Ikuto demanded. "I want you to act like a girl: attire, make up, good manners--the whole shebang. Think _that's _too much?"

"You got a bet, stupid cat," Amu grinned, shaking his hand.

"Then it's settled, Ms. Pretty-Panties," he returned.

Amu was just about to strangle him when the teacher timidly interjected: "May I continue on with the lesson now…?"

--

"Why would you do that!"

"If I didn't do something, I was going to explode!"

"That was so annoying and now I need to demean myself just prove you wrong!"

"Oh, 'demean'?" Amu scoffed. "You mean act like a gentleman?"

Ikuto glared at her. "You're telling me to abandon my natural personality."

"Same here, pal," she copied his eyes. "We'll just have to see who's best, huh?"

He tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked ahead of her. "I'm not kissing you until this whole stupid mess is over."

"That's too harsh!" she wailed, storming ahead to catch up to him.

However, in her hurry, she nearly tripped. Stumbling to get her balance back, she wandered to a stop, giving a sigh of relief that she hadn't made a real fool of herself.

"_Amu!_"

_He emphasized my name again! That's so--! Wait. What's that sound?_

Looking behind her, Amu's eyes were entranced by a pair of headlights.

_Ah, it's just like that day. The one when all this started. Shouldn't I be moving? If my name hadn't been picked, would I even be here? Would I be in this same situation?_

_Is this Ikuto's, fate's, or my fault?_

"Ikuto," she breathed before an angel took her.

--

Amu opened her eyes, curious as to what Heaven looked like.

Much to her disappointment, it looked just like her ceiling.

"I thought it'd be a lot more open. I was looking forward the chance to walk on clouds, too," she pouted, sitting up.

Her hand brushed against something soft and upon further inspection, it turned out to be Ikuto's head.

"Why am I here? Ah! Damn it, did I go ghost and am now haunting my lost lover like I did in the dream?! Oh, if I was going to die, couldn't it have been later--when I _won_ the bet! Jeez, you're so unfair, God!"

"So you wanted to die?" was Ikuto's take on it.

She blinked. "No! You died too when that car came and now I have to face your wrath for all eternity! Damn you to hell, stupid fate!"

"You're not dead!" he insisted roughly, shaking her shoulders. "Believe me. I made sure you didn't die."

Amu pointed at him. "So you were the angel?"

"Um, sure, you can say that."

"And angels are good beings that believe in the very best of situations."

"Pretty much."

"Which implies that they want to make humanity happy."

"Where are you going with this?"

Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, letting her flood of emotions pour into it.

"As the speaker for humanity, I'd like to tell you that kisses made people _very_ happy indeed," she smiled.

"In that case, I'd be happy to oblige you," he countered, taking her face in his hand and claiming her lips.

They'd just touched when Amu's door was suddenly thrown open, startling the two on the bed to move far away from each other.

"Big sister! I'm home! We had so much fun--aren't I pretty?" Ami gushed.

Nobody involved in this shocking turn of events had any sense to admire the toddler's foreign clothes.

"Hey, who's he?" Ami said bluntly.

"U-Um, he's, uh, well, this guy, h-he--" Amu was cut off in her meaningless rambled by her mother--Midori--and father--Tsumugu--who decided to make their appearance. [[A/N: I think I got their names right…]]

"Amu! What's a boy doing here? Alone with you in your room with the door closed?" The flustered girl saw the gears turning in her mother's mind.

"N-No!" she burst out loudly. "It isn't like that, he just…"

Ikuto calmly got to his feet and walked over to Tsumugu, shaking his hand and saying plainly: "I'm Amu's boyfriend. It seems you've returned from your vacation early. How was Singapore? The airport suck?"

"No--on the contrary, this one was quite clean and we didn't lose our luggage at all," the older man replied breezily. "Even the airplane seats were comfy."

"What a score," the cat boy commented. "How very lucky."

"AAH! MY BABY GIRL'S BOYFRIEND?! NO, DON'T GROW UP, MY BABY SPARROW, AMU-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE YOUR FATHER IN THIS DECREPIT STATE!" he suddenly wailed, going to his knees.

"You were just sparkling a moment ago, so don't turn into an overdramatic, possessive, father so quickly!" Amu fired back.

"Amu-chan's really mean," he sniffed to her mother. "I like that guy better."

Ikuto blinked once, realizing he'd been addressed. He gave the couple a sweeping bow like he'd done with Amu before and said: "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I would like your blessing."

"Hey, we're not getting married," Amu reminded him from the back of the room.

"Well, not yet. Didn't I tell you I was waiting to give you my proposal? How forgetful, _Amu-koi_," he scolded coyly.

Feeling her blush creep up at the realization that her parents(not to mention little sister) were witnessing them being so intimate made her scream:

"_What have I told you about my name, huh, punk?! It's just 'Amu'! Amu! Amu! Amu! No special stress on it and no hidden intentions! Get it right, already, Ikuto!_"

Tsumugu turned to his wife and sighed. "With chemistry like that, I can't deny their love."

Midori patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I know dear, but he seems like a nice boy. If you ask me, he sees quite caring about our little Amu-chan."

Maybe it was because they were older, but the two could easily pick out the kindness in the way Ikuto poked Amu's cheek to distract her so he could sweep her off her feet and into his arms.

"I told you, we aren't getting married!" Amu implored.

"Hmm? You seem pretty set on the topic of marriage. Will I have to speed up my proposal because you're just too impatient--as excited as a little kid going on the tea cups for the first time?" Ikuto chuckled.

"I'm too fed up to even play with you," she sighed, resting her head against his chest.

Much to her surprise, he laid her on her bed and made for the door. "I think I'll be going now, then. Night Amu, Hinamori family."

And with that, he departed. Amu couldn't help but sit bolt upright with shock when she heard the downstairs door open and close.

"We're going to get unpacked, Amu-chan. Good night," Midori said, Tsumugu and Ami following her when she left.

Only when her own door was shut and her lights were turned off did Amu finally remark: "That was much more disturbing than I thought his first regular exit would be."

"What? You don't like that I've proved I'm capable of coming and going in a normal fashion?" Ikuto teased from the other side of her room.

"Ikuto!" she gasped.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I'd leave you just because of a little obstacle like your family."

"Sorry they got in your way," she twitched.

"Aaw, did I make my princess unhappy?" he cooed, taking her in his arms and rocking to the side, causing them to fall on the bed together.

"Ikuto, I am not of any royal blood, therefore, I am not a princess. Do you comprehend my statement?" she asked crossly, though she cuddled closer to him, prepping herself for sleep.

"I comprehend it, alright." He kissed her forehead as her eyes began to close. "But that doesn't mean I believe it."

"I love you, cat-eared pervert."

"Love you too, flat-chested shortie."

"Good night, Ikuto-koi."

"See you in the morning, Amu-koi."

--

(sigh) I can feel it in my fingers as they type--this story is coming to an end, my dear readers.

Audience: Argh, quit acting like an old woman!

Me: Respect your elders!

Audience: You are _fifteen_, goddamn it!

Me: Character Introduction Charms, Activate!!

Audience: …Huh?

(Tadase pops up)

Tadase: What am I…? Ah! (Rushes over to Audience) I've read all your ideas and I think they're just amazing! Would you like to accompany me for tea?

Audience: Amuto pwns Tadamu and any other couple in the world.

Me: Thank you. Now, go have fun before you choke on your gratefulness.

The queen of kindness:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	12. Chapter 12: The Start of the Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would have a mental breakdown; too many people involved.

--

Audience: 'Mental breakdown' , huh? How intriguing.

Me: I have a limit as to how many people I can stand in one day. How was your date?

Audience: …Very nice. Thank you.

Me: Oh, my Jesus--you're being _civil _with me?! Ah! We need to get on with the story before a tornado hits!

Audience: Don't imply that my kindness is unlucky!!

Reviewers who make me smile:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, AnimeLovaXD, Sakura Anime Lover, VampLover1994, kuutau4everx3, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Midnight Neko12798, and MaiCookEh.

Much love to the clickers who fill up my inbox, as well.

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 12: The Start of the Day

When Ikuto woke up, he found himself smiling.

_Ah, so early in the morning and already I feel satisfied._

Very skillfully, he got out of bed, careful not to wake Amu. She stirred in her sleep, but stayed in her dreams. Opening her balcony doors, he enjoyed the sunshine and stretched briefly before leaving.

--

"Where is my kitty cat?" Amu wondered.

She sat up slowly and patted the covers in front of her before abandoning them and walking around her room, looking for something her sleepy mind couldn't place. A light breeze passed by her, ruffling her hair a little. Her eyes wide, she whirled around.

The balcony was open and unoccupied and Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of worry welling up inside her, Amu got dressed quickly, stumbling over herself to look presentable.

"I'll be back," she dismissed herself. Her charas just nodded, wishing they didn't have to wake up for five more minutes.

Racing down the stairs, Amu ran into the kitchen and slid across the linoleum floor before crashing to a stop at the counters.

"Ow…" she winced.

"Amu, we've got half an hour before it's time to go--you _can_ get ready at a normal rate this morning."

She knew that smug-sounding voice anywhere. Looking up, she met the eyes of none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi, being served breakfast by her family and looking very nonchalant about it.

"What are you doing here?!" she blurted, forgetting her previous worry.

He grinned. "Having a lovely breakfast. Midori, you did an outstanding job cooking these eggs."

_She. Blushed. _Amu noted with disdain. _This guy can make my own mother blush!_

Then Ikuto nodded to her father. "Coffee's great, too."

"You're such a well-mannered boy. As much as it pains me, I will allow you to marry Amu-chan," he sobbed.

"I understand your pain, dad. I'll take very good care of Amu," Ikuto prmoised, patting his back.

"Hey, I'm still here!" she interjected. "And I am _not_ getting married to you, so quit calling him 'dad', Ikuto!"

The cat boy's lips twitched upward into a smile. "Are you going to wait until hell freezes over this time?"

"Mama!" Amu barked.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered.

"_Food_," the girl demanded, her aura resembling that of a demon's.

The unfavorable boy just sipped his coffee and smiled.

--

"Why are you guys back so early, anyway?" The thought struck Amu as soon as she struck her eggs with her fork.

"Early?" her mother echoed.

"Yes. You were supposed to be gone for two weeks," Amu clarified.

But she shook her head. "No--just about a week. Where on earth did you hear two weeks?"

Her daughter sent glares toward Tsumugu. "Guess."

Midori sighed at her husband. "You're really so irresponsible, dear."

"You were talking about money and the temperature and the time we were leaving and the economy and there was a whole bunch of numbers in the air, so of course I'm going to be a bit confused!" he defended himself.

Ikuto just shrugged. "No harm done. I got to meet you earlier than I was expecting."

Amu choked on her juice. "You were planning on meeting them and didn't _tell _me?"

"I figure that since we've been dating for a little while, I should make myself known." His face grew wicked. "Or would you rather I just come in at suspicious--?"

"Everyone, this is Ikuto and he's my boyfriend and he likes chocolate taiyaki and enjoys eating it from the tail up just like a cat!" Amu somewhat introduced him.

Her mother gave her an odd look. "Then I'll remember that when I go to the store…"

Ikuto almost looked uncomfortable. "…Did you have to tell them about the tail?"

His girlfriend smirked. "But that's what I like most about your eating habits."

As a display of his annoyance, Ikuto flicked a glop of eggs onto her face from across the table.

"Ah. Please excuse me. My hand slipped."

"LIKE HELL IT DID! BAD BOYFIRENDS EAT OUTSIDE!"

"Fine, fine. And Amu, if you could do me a favor? Wear the--"

"NONE OF THAT CRAP TODAY!"

He just grinned at her reaction and sat on the couch, deciding that he'd rather pretend to watch the news while listening to Amu's mumbles about how unfair he could be and how this was no way normal people started their day.

--

School went by without a hitch. Well, Yuuki made a few toilets explode and used his genius to say he didn't based on the 'types of cleaners used to sanitize the toilets and how their chemical properties suggested that they were prone to explosions, but since the school hadn't looked into it, it was just plain luck that one of the more troublesome students--himself--had been the one to iniate the explosion'.

He was let off and not soon after, the girl's bathroom was hit by the chemical property's various imbalances, which made Amu smack him in the head with a tray at lunchtime.

But, other than that, things were normal.

"Well, today's the big day," Ikuto sighed as they walked home.

Amu gave him a quizzical stare. "Day for what?"

"The bet," he said plainly.

She looked away stubbornly. "You're going to lose."

"So are you."

"Then who's supposed to win?"

"Me."

"Yeah, right, you pervert!"

"_Yes,_ right, shortie."

"I'm not short," she pouted.

"And elephants are purple," he scoffed.

"They could be!" she insisted.

"Not naturally," he countered. "I want to see an elephant born in the wild with a purple-colored skin pigmentation."

"Fine!" Amu snapped, running ahead of him. "I'm going home and getting ready! Meet me at the square at 5:00 and I'll show you a damn purple elephant!"

Looking to the heavens, Ikuto wondered just what his girlfriend was scheming.

--

"It feels weird."

"But you look so adorable! You can pull anything off!"

Amu blushed suddenly, remembering Ikuto had said close to the same thing. "A-Anyway, it's too ruffled and pink. Why not something blue?"

"But blue isn't girly," Midori frowned. "This is. You've got no other option, so you'll have to tough it out."

Amu flopped onto her bed and mourned for her image. "Wars are more safe than that stupid cat."

She wouldn't deny that her pink strapless dress was nice. The bodice was laced tastefully with lightly glittered golden-colored strings and although the ruffles that followed it were very noticeable, the cut was flawless.

Strapping on her black heels, Amu glanced at her up-do, actually approving of the way her bangs fell across her eye. On an afterthought, she put on a black choker and couldn't help but smile, since it reminded her of Ikuto. Even when he was being stubborn like this, she still loved him.

Turning to her mother, she asked the unavoidable question: "How do I look?"

"It totally suits you!" her father cried happily.

"Gah! When did you get here?!" she squeaked.

"When you put on your shoes," he answered.

"Don't just sneak in!" she scolded.

Ami wedged past her father. "Big sister looks like a princess!" she beamed.

_I need to go bash my head against a wall somewhere._

"I am not a princess! All of you need to get that through your head!"

She stormed off, grabbing her purse on the way out.

"Have a nice date!" the three called down to her from her balcony.

"You guys!" she wailed.

--

_Hmm. Amu being forced to wear something out of her comfort zone…plus her normal reactions to situations…maybe I should check the hospitals? Or the police station?_

"Ikuto! Sorry! I'm late, aren't I?"

He opened his eyes and fired back, "You bet you are. Ten minutes. Just what took you--"

The sight of her made him cut himself off.

She looked absolutely stunning, the dress showing off her strong yet smooth shoulders, hugging and making her curves known. The color of it accented her skin tone, making her seem soft and angelic, but her hair style gave off the air of an adult that knew what she wanted.

Giving him an awkward smile, she walked over to him with the utmost grace, one foot placing itself in front of the other easily, as if she'd been walking in those shoes all her life.

Her golden eyes shone as she spoke. "Hello, Ikuto."

In response, he stood and took her hand, pressing his lips against it gently. "Hello, Amu."

"Um, you look good. Really clean cut and…"

_Say something girly! Something charming--something, something! Don't get distracted by how his T-shirt hugs his chest or how his jeans fit him so good or how his hair looks so sexy right now and definitely do _not_ think about jumping up and hugging him!_

"…very approachable," she settled on that word.

He just smiled. "Maybe I should pick something else, since I'm supposed to be all yours for two hours."

He held her hand as they set off, both a little unsure about whether or not they were really going to abide to their own terms, but very happy to be there.

--

So sweet~~! The date is next chapter--don't worry, nobody's going to try and ruin it.

Audience: Stop giving away everything! What if they decide to skip it now, huh?

Me: I want cuteness and lovely-ness! We've only got a few more chapters and then I'm done!

Audience: 'Lovely-ness' is not a word.

Me: Yeah? Well you're not a word, either.

Audience: (sigh) Dumbass.

Thinking about Pocky and other random things:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	13. Chapter 13: Distant Date

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. Let's just face it--the series wouldn't be as amazing as it truly is if it were in my (or anyone else's, mind you) hands.

--

He--

Audience: DON'T YOU TELL THEM A GODDAMN THING!

Me: (coyly) Oh? I was just going to say 'hello'.

Audience: Like. Hell. You. Were.

Me: Okay, _maybe_ I was going to tell them about the tornado that hit on 7/30/09 in Northern New Jersey. Granted we live in Southern New Jersey, but still--I _think_ that's _close enough _for my ESP radar.

Audience: NO! You-You did something--something that screwed up your updating dates! And stop emphasizing like Ikuto does!

Me: (pouts) You just don't wanna admit that your kindness is unlucky, do you?

Audience: (bursts into tears) NO WAY!

Me: Okay, okay, let it out. Attention readers--on with the story since I've said my piece! Wait--no! I GOT TEN REVIEWS ON THE FIRST NIGHT I POSTED THIS CHAPTER--KYA~! (And I lied about nobody ruining the date--I'm _sorry_, I couldn't resist!)

Ahem. Now I am finished. Thank you.

Reviewers who are probably getting a kick out of the above:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, AnimeLovaXD, Sakura Anime Lover, VampLover1994, kuutau4everx3, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Midnight Neko12798, MaiCookEh, **missxmolly**, , **sakuita**, and **RandomlyBoredWolfy**.

(The Clickers are probably rolling on the floor laughing, lol)

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 13: Distant Date

The couple had been walking quietly, enjoying one another's presence, when Amu veered them sharply off course into a relatively empty Internet café. Primly seating herself and motioning for Ikuto to do the same, she logged onto one of the stationary lap tops. After a few minutes of clacking keys and the furrowing of her brow due to disappointment, the girl's face smoothed out and she smiled, finally finding what she had been searching for. She whipped the screen around and showed Ikuto her prize happily.

It was a picture of a damn purple elephant in an African-looking setting with an un-photo-shopped guy clearly standing next to it.

"I promised you that I'd have one for you," Amu reminded him lightly.

He just blinked for a moment. "How did you know where to look?"

"Ah. Well, I considered video websites, but there wasn't anything there that satisfied me, so then I went looked for it in newspapers and magazines and stuff. While some of them talked about purple elephants, I couldn't find pictures. So, I just went on a regular old search engine and found it there," she explained at length with joy.

Almost hesitantly, Ikuto glanced at the bottom of the screen and his eyes widened.

"_32_," he breathed.

Amu looked at him shyly. "I said I found it, not how long it took. But if it matters, then yes: I found that picture on the 32nd page. Heh, took a little longer than I planned--I thought I'd turn on this laptop and it'd be right there on the page! But by the time we got here, people had added, like, 100 more pictures, so sorry for the wait." She gave him a dazzling smile he was sure he didn't deserve. "I hope you like it, Ikuto."

His face melted into a warm smile in response. "I do. Thank you, Amu."

"I was happy to search for it," she assured him, taking the piece of technology back and logging off, standing and traveling to his side, where he did the same.

Taking her arm, they left the café and continued their walk peacefully until a voice broke loose on the square from behind them.

"Hey lady, you were supposed to _pay _for that session!" an angry owner informed her, shaking his fist.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, disturbed by his anger. To show peace, she started walking back towards the café. "Don't worry, I can pay you, if that's what you're asking."

He spat. "I'd prefer it if I didn't need some rich twit's money, but looks like I'll have to demand double the regular price. Serves ya right for just _walking_ out, dumb blue-blood."

Amu stopped in her tracks and let out a short, hard, laugh. "You think I'm rich? W-Why do you all assume I'm a princess? Does it really look like I'm that capable? I'll apologize again, sir, but--" She caught a look at the prices stamped onto the window and winced, realizing just why it had been so empty in there. "--I'm afraid I just _cannot_ do what you've requested."

The tough man was not to be swayed. "You talk like a rich lady. You dress like a rich lady. You act as shit-for-brains as a rich lady your age does. You are paying for yer ignorance or you'll be taken off this sidewalk in pretty silver bracelets," he threatened evenly.

Amu stood firm. Or tried to. "Please understand that I can only pay half the price you've requested and no more. And I'll have you know that I, in fact, am quite knowledgeable. Maybe not so smart as someone twice my age, but I can easily perceive that what you've asked of me is unfair. I can only meet your terms halfway, so if you wish to go around an unpleasant matter, can you come halfway as well and find a way to settle this without the police?" she pleaded with expert words that were lost on him.

_Please let me punch him, please let me punch him, please let me punch him. Not so that I lose the bet, but goddamn hard!!_ she thought with gritted teeth.

He merely smiled and took out a cell phone. "Tell I'll just make a quick call."

Amu went white and looked for Ikuto, seeing that they had to make a break for it. Turning around in a full circle, he was nowhere to be seen until Amu heard a sharp _crack_ and grew even paler. Dreading it, she gazed at the owner of the café, thinking only the word, _Instinct_.

But Ikuto was just calmly inspecting the phone he had utterly destroyed beyond recognition with muted curiosity while he held sad owner a few inches off the ground. "Forgive me, but even if my lady can stand to hear herself diminished so, I cannot."

_Damn, Ikuto--way to go eighteenth-century-speaking on that guy's ass._

He gave the terrified stranger a detached grin. "Therefore, at the risk of seeing yourself as crumpled as your phone, would you mind retracting your earlier statements toward milady and just _forgetting _about that blue-blood bill you were rambling on about?"

He nodded and Ikuto put him down very graciously, handing him back the larger pieces of his phone and returning to Amu's side, bowing before taking her arm once more.

It took the pink haired girl a few minutes to regain herself. Oddly enough, her first question was whether Ikuto still had control over himself.

"As long as I am at your mercy, I'll go out of my way so as to not bother you," was his posh way of answering that, yes, he was all good.

Ikuto hoped she had read in between the lines to see that he would always be at the mercy of this normally bubbly girl and he was more than happy to be there.

But Amu only nodded, noticing how empty his words made her feel after the initial relief. She kept her unfocused eyes on the ground in front of her, letting her mind wander wherever her formless figure wanted to sweep past.

Her fingertips brushed against her and Ikuto's first encounter in the hole at the construction site and how they were nearly buried alive. While she doubted that Ikuto would've died if she hadn't woken him, her restless dream state couldn't be sure.

Very gently, her feet grazed their duet in the park that glorious sunset day. The feeling of warmth that that moment caused reached her toes and tickled them.

And almost soundlessly, the whispering wind drew itself across her shoulders, like a shawl, protecting her and carrying all her memories of her and Ikuto that flashed by so quickly, she could only know that each one of them had been refreshed and renewed in her mind. Though she couldn't keep any one memory with her at the moment, she knew they were under safe lock and key--

Her lock and Ikuto's key.

That whispering wind turned into a sharp gale that whirled her our of her reverie and back into her single form; her flightless, body that could dream but not glide.

Ikuto shook her shoulder once more, afraid that she would fail to respond yet again. When he noticed her distant eyes, her held her hand, hoping it would jar her. When that didn't work, he stopped her walk abruptly, wishing that she look up and ask him if he wanted something. In a last effort before he went to his last resort that might cost him the bet, he took her shoulders in his hands and jostled them a little.

Amu blinked, as if seeing him and the scene around her for the first time.

"Is there something you want?" she asked without fail.

He closed his eyes and smiled, taking her hand and letting them resume their travels. "No, milady. Not anymore," he lied.

Truthfully, he had wanted her to stay in that world of hers a little longer. That would've given him reason enough to kiss her awake without asking.

--

"Was the food prepared to your liking?" the faithful gentleman questioned the beautiful princess.

Swallowing the last bit of her sushi, she replied, "Yes! Ah, it tasted quite good. And yours?"

"I fancy spicy tuna, so whenever I can come across some, I'm always happy to have it," he responded, eating the last piece of his own meal.

Amu's eyes sparkled. "I'll remember that," she promised.

"Then I'm grateful you'll remember me," he accepted it. "It makes me so happy whenever you recall something you like about me."

She blushed, despite her attempts against it. " 'Happy'," she echoed softly. "I make you happy, don't I? You make me happy and I make you happy…it's so nice, almost like a circle…"

Ikuto's expression grew worried. "Amu, are you tired?"

Quickly, she snapped out of it and stood in an easy motion. "Ah, of course not, Ikuto! I'm here to enjoy my time with you, therefore, I will. Please alert me if it seems like I've…gone somewhere else," she settled on that.

_Why am I spacing out so much? Is it because Ikuto and I are being so different that I've become bored? I'm looking to the past for my excitement and happiness tonight, aren't I? Even if the regular Ikuto is so irritating at times, when he's not there…I just turn into this helpless shadows that wanders through her memories? I turn into a helpless shadow that wanders through memories in search of something to satisfy me._

She shuddered, realizing that the question had so simply been transferred into a statement.

Ikuto frowned, seeing the signs he had quickly recognized as ones that pointed to his princess' departure. "Amu."

Her head shot up and saw Ikuto's expression before glancing at the table to find that he had paid the bill long ago.

_I'll just wander and wander until I disappear._

In a flurry of activity, Amu's chair clattered to the floor and she stomped to the cat boy's side, wrenching him from his chair and dragging them both back outside and away from the town, back to her house. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and couldn't help but let them free during the silent ten-minute abduction toward home.

Slamming the front door open, Amu commenced taking Ikuto up to her room and not caring who saw or heard her. She didn't have to worry though, because a note written by her mother was taped to her door, explaining that she had taken the family out because they got jealous she got to have all the fun.

Angrily, she crumpled it up and threw it to the ground, tossing Ikuto into her quarters and replacing to door its previous state.

"What are you--?" Ikuto started to ask.

She sealed his words away in the passage of time with her lips and didn't let him breathe for as long as she could manage.

Panting, she curled against his chest and trembled, cursing her fragile self with contempt.

"I can't do it!" she screamed. "I can't have you be someone else! It makes things easier, but easier is just boring with you! I need those idiotic comments about my attire and you snaking your arms around my waist out of nowhere! It might attract a lot of attention and it may prove bothersome, but if I don't have it, I'll just float," she whimpered. "I don't want to float, Ikuto. I don't want to drift."

_She calls it drifting,_ Ikuto reflected, holding her. _She says that when the light leaves her eyes, when she doesn't react to my words, when the world passes her by and she doesn't even bat an eyelash--she says she's just 'drifting'._

He scoffed ruefully. "It isn't drifting," he whispered sadly. "It's called 'dying inside'." A tiny gasp escaped Amu, the term striking a chord. "I only know that because it's exactly what I've felt these past two hours, as well."

"But why could you hold on?" the younger girl demanded, pulling away.

That lovely smirk made fireworks explode inside her heart, warming it up to the brim. "Dunno, Pretty Panties Princess. Maybe you've fallen hard for the King of the Cats."

Amu matched his smirk. "Maybe so, Taiyaki Tyrant. You're just smug that you won the bet after all."

Ikuto pulled her nose good-naturedly and insisted that such a thought had never crossed his mind, but since she was so adamant, he accepted her resignation. Without missing a beat, Amu leaned forward to bite his ear for the second time in her life, knowing that it would always feel as naughty as the first no matter how many times she did it. She also knew there'd be many more ear-bites to come.

--

Ahhhhh! Seven pages! It took two hours--THAT'S SO SCREWED UP!!!

Audience: It's 10:30, dumbass! No screaming! Do you wanna wake the whole house?!

Me: YOU AREN'T HELPING EITHER!

Audience: I AM A GENTLE BEING THAT HAS HAD MY EGO ROCKED BY A FLUKE TORNADO AND SOME CRAZY GIRL'S ATTEMPT AT COMEDY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!

Me: YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!

(Ikuto pops in)

Ikuto: Do you have any eggs? The little green chara offered to make me éclairs and she needs some.

Me: Ikuto~! (purrs) Can I have a hug first?

Ikuto: (quirks eyebrow; sighs; opens arms) Have at it.

Me: YAY!

Thoroughly loving her fast-paced fantasy life:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	14. Chapter 14: Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. I mean, I can't even control my bed from being taken over by _books_ and a _cat_. Like _I _can control Shugo Chara.

--

Hey, hey! How's everyone doin', huh?

Audience: Where have you been?!

Me: Oh, you know: Philadelphia, Pennsauken, Jump City…

Audience: Jump City.

Me: Somebody hasn't been reading their Teen Titan fanfics.

Audience: You haven't been writing!! It's either fanfics or those creepy Grimm Fairy Tales!

Me: Shit. Do _**not**_ insult the Grimm Brothers.

Audience: S-She cursed… And make a word go bold/italic… WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Me: So, I'm going to kill this miscreant with knowledge and stuff that is legally AND morally wrong that I personally have an interest in. Enjoy the story, friends…

Reviewers who never cease to make me happy:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, AnimeLovaXD, Sakura Anime Lover, VampLover1994, kuutau4everx3, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Midnight Neko12798, MaiCookEh, missxmolly, sakuita, and RandomlyBoredWolfy.

The clickers, as always, make the numbers in my inbox go up as an expression of love.

THERE WAS A PROBLEM! ONE OF MY BELOVED REVIEWERS WOULD NOT SHOW UP IN THE CREDIT AREA!

The username starts out--

**Cg2. **

--and goes on. I'm worried that it'll just delete the name again if I write the whole thing. I'm very sorry to this reviewer that they could not have the full honor they deserve.

Anyway.

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 14: Surprises

Amu yawned very quietly and held her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle it further. Careful to disarm her regular alarm clock before she forgot so Ikuto wouldn't wake up at the sound of it and switch off the one on her watch, the pink haired heroine crept out of her room and into the kitchen. She snickered when she though of herself as a thieving cat.

_I can't believe I snuck out of bed without Ikuto noticing!_ she boasted to herself. _He'll be so surprised when he wakes up and I'm not there! Then he'll come downstairs and find out that it's quiet and I've made him breakfast and even ironed out his uniform so it's all clean._

Then she grinned most wickedly.

_And that devil won't be able to ask anything perverted or demeaning of me because I lost the bet! If he does, I'll box his ears. Or maybe his kitty ears. Hmm, now that I think about it, I could just give him a cat toy and pull his tail really hard. Ah. I have a feeling that normal girlfriends do not think this way._

She merely shrugged it off and complimented herself even more as she drug a chair over by the cabinets and reached up for a bowl.

_Mama was totally gung-ho about it, too. She got Papa and Ami up early enough to take them to a restaurant so I could have the kitchen and silence to myself. I don't _think_ so, but I wonder if she's aware that Ikuto's rooming with me. I mean, that smile when she left…just wasn't motherly. That was a mischievous Yaya smile._

Shaking such thoughts away, Amu hummed a little unknown melody as she whisked Ikuto's breakfast together.

--

"It's absolutely frickin' amazing. A totally high class, awesome, amazing breakfast," Amu whispered, scarcely daring to breathe for fear that the action who cause her to tip over and fall onto the miracle she had somehow created.

_Without Suu._

Just this fact alone made her make the breakfast twice--the first for her and the later attempt for Ikuto. Some parts of the first were too bland or bitter, but she quickly fixed that. Now it was near perfect. All she needed to see was that expression of shock on that Ikuto's face and she'd burst with happiness and be done for the day.

She let herself turn that nameless melody into a few lines of "la, la, la's" and climbed onto the chair once more to replace the bowl. She was so distracted by her song and utter happiness that she didn't hear Ikuto's jaw drop onto the floor when he warily peeked in. But she definitely heard his exclamation of surprise.

In fact, it surprised _her_ so much that she jumped and found her balanced unhinged and began her trip down onto the floor. Her quick scream snapped Ikuto out of his awe in time to catch her, leaving the defenseless bowl that had slipped from her grasp to it's fate. It clattered near her head, but it didn't bother her.

"That was our song you were singing," he informed her softly, placing her to her feet. "Yuuki no Uta."

"That's it!" she snapped her fingers. "And _you_ were supposed to be caught off guard--not _me_."

He kissed her forehead. "Believe me, I was. But I'm also a bit happy. Thank you, Amu." With that, he sat down quite comfortably and prepared to eat.

"W-Who said this was for you!" she wound up stammering as a retort.

The cat boy blinked confusedly, fork already in hand. "_Isn't_ it?"

She looked to the side. "Of course it is, dummy. I'll go get your uniform now."

However, she said this at the wrong time, for Ikuto had just started eating and began choking on his food. "Poison!" he accused. "You were so mad at me for winning that you _poisoned_ me!"

"How the hell would a _normal _person come to that conclusion?!" she burst, offended.

"How the hell else would it explain you being so nice to me without reason!" he shot back.

"I just didn't want to have to do something embarrassing like sing in front of the school again--"

"--I told you--never again," he grimaced.

"--or wear something weird--" she went on, counting the possibilities on her fingers.

"So, you made a list. And just what 'weird' attire were you considering?" he scrutinized.

Amu paused, lingering on the last reason and ignoring his remarks. "And finally, I wanted to think of a way to repay you or get even with you on my own. I wanted to see if I knew you well enough already to do something you'd like--" She saw that he was probably going to say something along the lines of 'I like everything you do' and put up a hand to silence him. "--even more than usual. If that stupid prediction of yours comes true and we _are_ together for a while, then I don't want to waste me time yelling at you for being an idiot without learning something."

Amu frowned inside, wishing she didn't have to inflate his ego anymore already. Still, though, she continued.

"You were right, Ikuto. Every time we argue, we learn something new about each other. So, I know that you like chocolate things and whipped cream and won't get offended if I make a kitty face on your pancakes and that you like your eggs scrambled and you like milk with a swirl of strawberry in it. I also know that you like blueberries and you prefer your hot dogs cut up into little octopi, but would never take them to school, so you'd only ask for them at home. And it appears that I've _just_ learned what'll stun you into silence, so I don't think I should say anything more for fear of permanent damage. Wow," Amu ended, gazing at her usually composed boyfriend staring back with his mouth hanging open a bit.

"_What_ was _that?_" he emphasized the question. "How do you _know_ all that?"

Amu tossed a smile at him before she skipped off to get his clothes. "It's because I love you! Don't just sit there like a dumbass for too long or let me upstage you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-koi!" she called back happily.

The blue haired boy decided to pretend that he hadn't heard her insults and smiled, thinking only of how much more of an amazing woman she'd become over time.

_And I've got this lovely person all to myself… I'm so lucky, but she'll never know. Probably. Those wedding vows are going to be tricky if I don't want her to figure it out…_

Ikuto peacefully cut up his pancakes, mulling over how to place his future words and how to make sure he didn't forget them without writing them down at the risk of it being read.

--

"Ah! Today's the day--I totally forgot!" Amu screamed, holding her head in her heads and wiggling about. "Nagehiko! Why didn't you remind me you guys were leaving me today?!"

The dancer _almost_ grinned suspiciously. "I tried your cell several times, but all I got was voice mail. Were you busy so early in the morning, Amu-chan?" he prompted.

Amu grew red and began twisting around in a frenzy. "I was making breakfast--don't imply something I can't even fathom, Nagehiko! If I can't understand it, it'll just confuse me and if I _do _get it, it'll probably make me want to punch you by the way your tone sounded! Oh, it's too early for this!" she wailed, falling to her knees.

Ikuto pulled her right back up and let her dangle there as he addressed Nagehiko for what, probably, was the first time. "Thanks for helping Amu a few days back."

"No problem," he replied easily.

"Try not to tease Amu too much when she gets back, alright?" A ghost of a smile played on the older boy's lips.

The younger returned the smile full-force. "I'll do my best."

"Tease? What? Huh?" the still-flustered Amu attempted to make sense of the conversation. Ikuto finally set her down.

"Nothing really," he assured her vaguely.

"Tadase-kun and everyone wishes you luck with Ikuto in the future!" Nagehiko flashed her the peace sign.

And that was it. "YOU TOLD EVERYONE?!?!" she exploded.

"_Hinamori Amu, a special buzzer has been added to this school's intercom system just for you. Due to your screams, the birds along campus have been sent into a tizzy and are so confused that they flew into over a dozen classrooms and are now attacking people slightly. No blame will be held to you, but _please _be more considerate--the bill for the school has been running high this past week or so and we are worried for our funds."_

A new, outraged, voice boomed over the speakers. _"I am principal of this school and I have been mauled by a _crow! _I demand that Hinamori Amu at _least_ clean my office! The Alamo! Never forget the Alamo! I saw the Brown Lady--right there! Look, my subordinates! Aah!"_

A scuffle broke out in the office and everyone(even Amu, who was the cause of this and was still feeling a little high-strung) listened to hear who won ownership of the microphone.

"_This is the principal of the student council," _a cool female announced. _"Hinamori Amu, you may go about your business without fear of cleaning. I am taking over as announcer today due to some…concerns we have for the former announcer and the principal. Students, as you were."_

Amu quickly hugged Nagehiko goodbye and told him to tell Yamabuki bye for her as well, seeing as though she was still preoccupied with her fan boys. Smiling once more at the boy who shared her eye color, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and spirited them into the school as the bell rang.

--

The last two days of Amu's unexpected high school life weren't nearly as dramatic as the majority of them had been. People were used to her passionate outbursts and the pinging of the intercoms as a voice came on to urge her to be a bit more discreet about it.

"Ah! I forgot my notebook. Wait for me at the gate, Amu," Ikuto ordered before she could say no on the last day, during the last few minutes she had to stand in Ikuto's halls.

_That meanie. This is that last time I'll be walking out of this school for years to come and he wants me to do it alone! Oh, well. He's done worse. And it's not like I'll have to exit the _gates _alone._

Making her way out of the school, she was greeted exuberantly by a giant mob that consisted of her peers. When they caught sight of her, they screamed and detonated firecrackers that shot off ribbons of confetti and puffs of smoke.

As they cheered and shouted her name, a familiar face stepped out of the sea of people and took her hand in his, getting down on one knee.

Amu sighed. "Yuuki-kun, what are you doing?"

He seemed horrified by her reaction. "I set up this entire crowd of love just for you and you don't _care? _In fact, you're _annoyed?_"

Yuuki burst into childish fake-tears and waved his arms up and down at the injustices he suffered by Amu.

Suddenly, Yuuki was kicked to the side and Ikuto grumbled, "_I_ set this up. Don't take credit for someone else's work, idiot, or you'll get whacked by the mob."

"You don't even _know_ the mob," the damaged party insisted.

The damager quirked an eyebrow. "Don't I?"

"You're just mad I nearly proposed to Amu."

"Duh. Is this a state-the-obvious contest? Okay: you're going to get punched in the head."

"Hey!" Amu interjected. "Just what _is_ this? Too many surprises in one day! Why are all these people here? And why--? He cut her off by placing his lips over her and claiming her mouth as his. A few "aww's" came from the crowd, mingled with whoops and comments to egg Ikuto on. He broke off the kiss and grinned, picking her up bridal-style and enjoying the look of happiness and bewilderment in her eyes. Then he hoisted her onto his shoulders(he was getting quite good at this) and shot a fist into the air.

"Fight for?" Ikuto began.

"FIGHT FOR AMU!" the masses shouted back.

"Cheer for?"

"CHEER FOR AMU!"

"Give luck to?"

"GIVE LUCK TO AMU! GOOD LUCK, AMU! COME BACK TO SCHOOL SOON--WE'LL BE WAITING!"

"Osu," Ikuto signed off, finding the formal chant funny, but not showing it for the sake of the act.

"OSU!" they returned seriously, before melting into laughter and cheers once more.

"I'll definitely be back!" Amu roared suddenly. "And you guys better have a big party waiting for me so I can crash it!"

The booming, singular, agreement that followed her request brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes that she couldn't feel more grateful for.

"Happy graduation," Ikuto whispered from beneath her.

She leaned over in an attempt to see his eyes and nearly succeeded in tipping them down the concrete stairs. So Amu returned to the position safest for Ikuto's health and opted for a simple and unoriginal:

"Happy graduation."

--

Ah-ha! I have my mind set on the final chapter and how I'd like to end this fanfic--FINALLY! Gosh, I was wandering the halls for a while there, if you get me.

Audience: (stumbles in) S-So you could talk to animals in ancient Germany… And people were imprisoned in nail-filled barrels and rolled down hills into a lake as a punishment…

Me: (gets weird stares) Hey--it's all right there in the Grimm stories, so don't think I'm some sort of demented monkey!

Also: I feel kinda bad that I haven't included much of the charas in this story, but they're sort of minor characters and it's hard to fit them in without making it look like I _tried_ to… Yeah, that goes for other characters too. My mind is a bit…singular at times.

Contemplating the end of Enrolled!:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	15. Chapter 15: Future

DISCLAIMER: I don't Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. I pretty much like it just the way it is--don't you guys agree?

--

Alright, apparently I didn't make this clear, which proves that I shouldn't eat melted chocolate and write for, like, two hours until it's late at night and my eyes hurt, lol.

_Amu didn't graduate from high school literally._

It was like a joke between Amu and Ikuto: "You finished your term now, but in a few years you'll be back and you'll hear 'happy graduation' all over again"

Audience: HEY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER--FOCUS ON THAT!

Me: Well, I couldn't exactly keep this story running 60 goddamn chapters like you wanted, so bite me!

(sigh) Back to the matter at hand:

I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for sticking Enrolled! out and I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!

Hall-of-famer reviewers:

kouhaixsempai, Diabolical Kitsutora, Kiku18, animefreak43213, Ikuto4ever, AnimeLovaXD, Sakura Anime Lover, VampLover1994, kuutau4everx3, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Midnight Neko12798, MaiCookEh, missxmolly, sakuita, Cg2.…, RandomlyBoredWolfy, and **whydoesitalwayshappen**.

Clickers, be proud of yourselves--you get a golden plaque! Yay!

Advancing toward the end…

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 15: Future

An incessant, annoying, and easy-to-ignore beeping was soon so annoying that it pushed it's regularly unnoticeable sound into the young woman's mind. With a shout, she abruptly rolled over and crashed onto the floor, taking the comforter with her.

Her husband sat up and groaned, scooting across the bed to see what had befallen his wife _this _morning.

"Tsukiyomi Amu, doesn't your subconscious mind ever get tired of throwing your body onto the ground every morning?" he sighed.

"Do _not _use my full name like I'm some sort of child, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she fired back, thoroughly unhappy with her position.

"Man, that _is_ annoying. But you took my blanket, so I should treat you like a child out of punishment," he added, standing up and helping his significant other do the same.

She ran her fingers through her disheveled locks self-consciously. "I didn't take it--it hitched a ride," she defended herself.

Ikuto let it go with a wave of his hand. "What woke you up, anyway?"

It was then that the pair became aware of the frantic beeping that been providing the backtrack to their conversation.

"Damn," they cursed together once they saw the time.

Instantly, they were scurrying around their room, opening and slamming shut drawers, changing out of their pajamas and into something presentable to society.

_When I was a kid, I would've kicked Ikuto out when I was undressing. It almost makes me shudder as to how much we've gotten used to being close with one another. _Then_ I remember that he's my husband and I'm crazy in love with him._ This thought distracted her so much that while she pulled up her jeans, she tripped over the pant leg and had another lovely interaction with the wood paneling. _And I fall down, as always._

"Wow," Ikuto commented, all dressed. "You're sure as hell meeting your fall-down-as-much-as-possible quota today."

"Be quiet," she replied, buttoning her pants and yanking open their bedroom door.

However, though they were prepared to leave the house, they were _not_prepared to find two little forms sitting at the top of the stairs. To avoid tripping over them, the couple was forced to half jump/half stumble past them. Since neither Ikuto nor Amu had a profession in gymnastics, both(yes, even Ikuto) landed in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

"_Tsukiyomi Ryuuji!_" Amu scolded. "See, this is a good time to use somebody's full name," she lectured the King of Cats briefly before turning back to her yelling voice. "What the hell were you thinking?! Did you _want _us to die?!"

The golden-eyed boy merely shrugged and smiled. "I knew that you guys'd be okay and that you wouldn't drag us down with you, so I figured this was the most fool-proof punishment for sleeping in--as usual."

Popping her thumb out of her mouth, the younger girl tossed her bubble-gum pink hair into the air and laughed, kicking her legs back and forth in her merriment.

"Oh, these are _definitely _our kids," Amu seethed.

"Yes, and I'd like to see them grow to at least twenty, so you can't kill them yet," Ikuto calmed his wife down. "Now. _No trying to kill your parents--have some goddamn respect!_"

"Hey! It's _my_ first day of second grade and _her _first day of kindergarten! Even though you guys still have fifteen minutes, it doesn't excuse the fact that you're so lazy in the morning," Ryuuji argued stubbornly.

"Your sister has a name, you know," his mother pointed out, situating herself so that she was upright once more and stood next to her husband, who had already accomplished this magnificent feat.

"Kiseki!" the little girl cheered.

"I'm still kind of annoyed that you named our daughter that," Ikuto made known.

"Shut up--we picked it out of a _hat _for god's sake, so if you didn't want it, you should've stolen it out at some point," Amu returned, shooting him a 'How-many-times-have-we-gone-over-this-already?' glare.

"You told me to play fair!" he objected.

"You _never_ listen to what I tell you not to do, so why'd you do it then?!"

"I figured you would like it!"

"And I figured you were telling the truth when you said you didn't mind if that was her name!"

"I never said it was a bad name," he hastened to make amends, seeing the crestfallen look on his daughter's face. "It's quite beautiful and has a very happy meaning in English. I'm just unhappy with where the idea _came _from."

"Nice save, dad," Ryuuji snickered.

"Be quiet and wait patiently while your mother cooks you breakfast." With this, he headed off toward the kitchen.

"Why do you assume _I'm _making it?" Amu demanded harshly, running after him.

"Because you want to have a nice, not-burned-down house?" he offered. "The last time I tried this, I set the dish towel on fire and broke those thingymajiggies you put stuff in."

"My porcelain tea set that cost me 150 dollars!" she fumed.

"Don't put expensive things in places where they'll get ruined," was his advice.

"Tea sets _belong_ in the kitchen, you jerk," she bit back. "And you're right about one thing--you _don't._"

He patted the top of her hand as he went to attend to the children. "Told you so. Seems like that green chara did her job good."

Ignoring the urge she had to break the wooden spoon on the counter in half, Amu slammed open the refrigerator door open in search of eggs.

--

With a heavy sigh, Amu collapsed against Ikuto and watched her children set off.

"Do you really think they'll be okay? Especially Kiseki?" she asked.

At this, he erupted into long peals of laughter. "They're _our_ kids--they'll probably dominate the school system by the time they're the age you were when we first met!"

Amu blushed. "I-I still can't believe that when I came to your high school for real, they still had that 'Amu-button' on the intercoms."

Ikuto nodded. "It was a good investment, so they decided to keep it. From the visits I paid you, it seems like it was a good idea."

The pink haired girl thought back sheepishly. "I _did_ commit a few misdemeanors and was the unintentional cause of many troubling rallies. Was the principal always bald?"

"No one's really sure, but ever since that crow…"

"Thanks. You're an _amazing_ husband."

"Ah, ah--no getting frosty."

As they made their way back home with Ikuto's arm wrapped protectively around her, a melancholy thought struck Amu.

"Do you ever miss Yoru?" she questioned gently.

He tipped his head so that it rested on top of hers. "Do you miss your charas?"

"Of course," she chuckled lightly. "They helped me a lot and were some of my best friends. I'm still a little sad that they disappeared into their eggs and I know it's been a few months, but…at least Ryuuji and Kiseki know who they were. Even if they don't have charas of their own--"

She was cut off by Ikuto's laughter. He seemed to laugh a lot around her. "I just said it Amu--_they_ are _our _children. They'll most likely get into all our old trouble and more. I'm sure they'll get their own charas one day. And what's up with 'who they were'?" In his usual sneaky way, he bit her ear. The couple was always getting back at each other for doing that. "As if they ever left."

"Ikuto!" she wailed, escaping from his grasp and dancing around, holding her ear. "I _told_ you not to do that in public!"

"Since when do I _ever_ do what you say?" he said breezily, taking her hand in his, coaxing her back into walking.

"You're just lucky I don't like ordering you around," she pouted, sniffling as though she were crying.

"Yeah--I get 'lucky' a lot."

"Are you implying something you should be saying clearly?"

"Do you _hear_ an implication?"

"Sounds like you're saying that I'm soft or easy-to-read or something like that."

He blinked. "You _are_. All of those things--even the 'something like that'."

In anger, she punched his shoulder. "A good husband isn't supposed to insult his wife!"

"A good wife shouldn't batter her husband!"

"Don't be a baby!"

"_Who_ was the one sniffling just a moment ago?"

"_Who_ is the one who can't take a punch from a girl?"

"Oh, so you can say something mean to yourself, but I can't make a joke about it?"

"No, you can't! I might not be able to be able to go Colorful Canvas on you anymore, but I will definitely make your dinner spicy tonight!" she huffed, running up to the house and slamming the door shut.

Amu soon realized her mistake when it creaked open once more.

_I need a maid to lock things for me!_

An instant later, she was enveloped into Ikuto's hold and tickled on the nose by his furry little tail. Looking up, she noted with disdain that his ears were twitched with amusement.

"Why the hell do you still have your tail and ears, anyway?!" she struggled, sneezing.

"It's a part of my character," was his answer as he grinned his infamous Perverted Grin down at his captive. "And when it's cold at night, you love how I wrap my tail around your waist to keep you warm."

Her face took on the color of a cherry and she screamed, "YOU BIG, STUPID, JERKY, IGNORANT, DUMBASS, HAPPY-GO-LUCKY, ANNOYING, WORTHLESS, PERVERTED, CAT-EARS, COSPLAY GUY!"

By the time she got the whole sentence out, she had run out of breath.

"Ah, you think up more words every time," Ikuto praised, not bothered in the least. "My Amu-koi is so creative!"

"Ikuto-koi!" she called him irritably.

"_Yes?_" he drew the word out.

She kept quiet for a few moments, wondering whether or not she really wanted to say it anymore.

"What is it, Princess Panties?" he teased.

"I love you, you godforsaken King of Cats, so let me go!" she blurted, despite herself.

"Aw," he cooed, complying for a few seconds so he could turn her around and hold her in place once more. She scowled at his trickery. "I love you too, so I'm going to let you go, I promise," he burrowed his way out of trouble. "Just let me--"

"Idiot."

Stealing Ikuto's unspoken idea from him, Amu leaned forward and came into contact with Ikuto's lips and kept her hold on them until her lungs burned.

Seeing his approving expression, she panted, "Think you're the only one capable of these things?"

"Not anymore," he grinned. "Somebody graduated Theft Academy."

"And just what did I steal?" she played along, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"I think it's pretty obvious. I mean, what do they always say in those love songs?"

"Then allow me to return it."

Ikuto put a finger to her lips. "Doing such things in the foyer, now? I had no idea how bold you really are, _Amu-koi._"

His wife kicked his shin. "Perverted Ikuto-koi. Looks like you'll have to meditate to see the future now."

"Why?" he winced, relinquishing his hold of her and bending over to hold his leg.

Walking away, she stopped at the entrance to the living room and smiled at the defenseless man in her sexy, devilish way. "You'll have to see if the future holds any _chance_ of you catching me and if there's a _possibility_ that I'm willing to give you that heart of yours back."

In the blink of an eye, he hand snuck up on her. Capturing her small frame and leaving no way of escape, he breathed in her ear: "Keep it. After all, I can just steal yours."

She giggled and managed to bat her eyelashes at him. "Took you long enough."

Dragging her away from any windows, Ikuto gladly met her challenge.

--

That's it everyone--done, it's over.

IT WAS SO LOVELY!

Audience: Stop sobbing! God, you're so annoying.

Me: You're not crying enough! Go to the depths of hell and don't come back until you're suffering!

Audience: Where do you think we work?

Me: (gazes at flames thoughtfully) Go to the heights of heaven and don't come back until you're suffering!

Audience: NO!

Thank you everyone for following the story! Much love.

Until next time:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


End file.
